Giros Inesperados
by Meell
Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses separados de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro, olvidando el humano,¿Que pasaria? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaria? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaria?
1. Prefacio

"Durante mucho tiempo supe lo que era sufrir, lo que era tener el corazon roto. Aquel dolor hizo de mi una gran piedra. Yo no era alguien capaz de sentir amor y odio de un dia para otro. Mi corazon no estaba preparado para soportar tantas emociones fuertes, ni siquiera palpitaba. Aquel dolor hizo que resurgiera aquella parte de mi que odiaba ser.

Me converti en alguien mas frio de lo que ya era, incapaz de ver las pequeñas cosas hermosas de la vida, incapaz de valorar a quien mas amaba. Creer que la habia perdido destruyo mi mundo. Reencontrarla me devolvio la vida. Pero estaba enfermo por el dolor, ya no era quien habia sido alguna vez. Ya no la entendia, no la veia. Senti que era mi deber protegerla de todo, de ella misma, y la aleje de quienes ella mas amaba. Y solo conseguia de esta forma, perder de a poco, su amor. LA destroce por dentro, y cuando lo entendi, comence a sospechar que en realidad…debia protegerla, una vez mas, de mi mismo, incluso talvez para siempre." Edward Cullen.

"Durante mucho tiempo fui su sostén, su salvacion, fui en quien mas confio, en quien podia purgar sus penas. Fui su sol. Fui su cura. Y ella fue mi perdicion.

Después de muchos sucesos, después de demostrarle todo mi amor, él volvio para llevarse aquello que yo mas amaba…y ella se fue con gusto. Cubrio mi mundo con las frias sombras del dolor, el olvido y el engaño. Pero aun no me doy por vencido, aun la lucha no acaba, y pretendo luchar por mi amor. Se que ganare su amor." Jacob Black.

"Durante mucho tiempo mi corazon habia muerto, mi alma se habia marchitado, y nada tenia sentido. El fue mi sostén, mi sol, mi cura. Pero luego entendi que no era suficiente. Y ahí es cuando el vuelve… Haciendo que todos los sentimientos en mi renazcan. Volvi a ser feliz… Pero no duro mucho, algo habia cambiado, algo no estaba bien. Y fui conciente de mi egoismo, fui conciente de que no hacia las cosas bien. Y era hora de dar un giro a la historia, un cambio inesperado para mi y para el… Un Giro Inesperado" Bella Swan.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Libro Jacob

Capitulo uno.

Pesadillas Futuras.

Las cosas no estaban bien. Pero que nada bien.

Él había regresado, y _ella _pronto se marcharía con el. Sinceramente no entiendo porque ha de hacerlo, si Edward la dejó, la abandonó, ya no la amaba, la dejo sola en este pueblo de locos, donde encontrarse con los monstruos de tus pesadillas es algo normal… No entiendo como puede ser tan torpe como para volver con él.

"_Lo amo, es mi destino_" me dijo Bella, "_No puedo vivir sin él, y lo sabes_".

Pero, ¿Cómo puede saber que no puede vivir sin el, si jamás lo ha intentado? Es exasperante que ese maldito chupasangre pueda abandonar y lastimar de esa forma a quien yo más quiero… y que yo no pueda hacer nada al respecto.

Esta situación solo me daba ganas de huir…. Huir lejos. Lejos de toda esta locura, lejos de los vampiros, y lejos de Bella.

Amarla es una bendición para mí… pero también es una maldición, no puedo compartirla, tampoco puedo dejarla…pero tenerla es algo que jamás podré siquiera soñar, y duele.

Estaba caminando en la playa mientras pensaba en todo esto, y estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos lúgubres, que no me di cuenta que estaba sentado en aquel tronco…donde la volví a ver…y donde por primera vez me enamore.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar su risa repiquetear en el viento… o sentir sus brazos cálidos en torno a mi pecho, ella siempre lo hacía para consolarme y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que era una niña pequeña a la que debía proteger.

Pero ya no más, ya no la volvería a ver jamás, esa maldita garrapata no la dejaría acercarse a la reserva, y eso me ponía de malas.

El solo pensar en él hacia que mi cuerpo convulsionara y que sintiera el calor fluir por mi piel, listo para entrar en fase en cualquier momento.

Pero no quería hacerlo, si fuera lobo, tendría que soportar la burla de mis hermanos al escuchar toda la Mierda que esta en mi cabeza.

Y no podría sopórtalo. Sinceramente odiaba que se metan en mi cabeza y opinen sobre cosas sobre las cuales nadie pidió opinión.

Mi cabeza iba de un tema a otro, en cuestión de minutos que me parecían horas eternas, pero todo giraba en torno a lo mismo: Bella.

Mi amor, mi único amor.

Aunque lo negara, yo siempre deseé imprimarme de ella, seria todo mucho más fácil. Nosotros debíamos estar juntos, debíamos ser familia, lo sentía en mi corazón, estaba escrito. Además, seria mucho mas natural, casi como _respirar_, y yo jamás la abandonaría…jamás la lastimaría…

De pronto, mis alegres pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido que se escuchaba lejos, un aullido.

Genial, Sam llamaba a la manada. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que encontrarme con Leah en estos momentos, pero el deber me llamaba.

Corrí hacia los árboles mientras me desprendía de mis pantalones y los ataba en mi tobillo.

Luego, deje fluir el fuego por mi cuerpo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era un lobo.

Era increíble como todo cambiaba cuando me transformaba en licántropo. El bosque entero cobraba vida, podía oler, ver y sentir cosas que como humano pasarían completamente inadvertidas. El estar ahí, en el ruidoso silencio del bosque, hacia que quisiera unirme y ser uno con la naturaleza… pero claro, la tranquilidad no podía durar demasiado.

_Uyy ¿que pasa bobo? ¿Otra vez pensando en la estúpida de bella?_- se burlaba Leah.

_Déjalo ya Leah, ¿no ves que Jake no esta bien?_- le reprochaba Seth.

Yo procuraba dejar cerrada mi bocota, o me las tendría que ver con Sam, pero que me quedaban las ganas de hincarle el diente en el cuello a Leah.

_No te meras Seth. Hey Jacob, ¿que sucederá cuando el chupasangre la mate sin querer, o peor, la transforme en uno de ellos- _continuo ella, burlándose.

_¡Cállate ya Leah!_- le grito su hermano.

A veces no sabia que era peor, si las burlas de Leah y la compasión de su hermano; yo solo quería largarme.

_¡Cállense los 2! Leah, deja en paz a Jacob o te puedes ir volviendo a tu casa con tu madre- _los calló Sam.

_Vale_- replicaron al unísono.

Esta vez, agradecí la intervención de Sam, ya estaban agotando toda mi paciencia.

_Los he llamado para transmitirles al acuerdo con el que hemos llegado con el consejo_.- comenzó Sam_- Dado que los Cullen han vuelto, y tenemos nuevamente las restricciones de territorio por el tratado, debemos hablar con ellos para ver si podemos redefinir las líneas que dividen el territorio, para así ampliar nuestro territorio de caza por si la chupasangre pelirroja decide volver._

_Ojala que vuelva, ya quiero arrancarle la cabeza a esa hija de…_

_¡Cierra el pico Quil!-_ lo interrumpió Sam- _Bien, sigamos. EL segundo tema que se trato con el consejo, es sobre Bella. Como saben, ella esta decidida a ser un miembro mas de los Cullen, y ahora que estos han vuelto, es muy probable que ese suceso no espere demasiado tiempo… y hemos llegado a la decisión de que si cuando el hecho ocurra, ellos se van lejos, no tenemos porque cazarlos, sino hacer una excepción de tratado, ya que es dedición de Bella y no podemos decidir sobre su vida, ademas…_

_¡NO SAM, NO PODEMOS ROMPER EL TRATADO! ¿Que paso con lo de proteger a la vida humana y toda esa mierda? ¿Por qué ahora deciden hacer la vista gorda? ¿es que Bella no les importa?-_estallé, incrédulo.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

Esto no estaba bien. ¿Dejarían que Bella se convierta en un monstruo? ¿Qué su corazón deje de latir? ¿Qué el le arrebate su vida?

No pensaba permitirlo.

J_acob, esta decidido y acataras las ordenes ¿entendido?_- Sam me dijo con su voz de Alfa.

_Yo solo entiendo que estas haciendo las cosas mal Sam, muy mal_.

Y corrí. Salí corriendo de aquel claro, mientras mis hermanos y Sam gritaban que volviera, pero no, no lo haría. No quería seguir escuchándolos hablar sobre que dejarían que Bella muriera en manos de esas garrapatas sin mover una garra.


	3. Capitulo 2

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 2.

Reencuentros

Corrí a casa ya en mi forma humana. Estaba lloviendo, y el agua me ayudo a calmarme y pensar con claridad.

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, debía hablar con Bella, ir a buscarla, escuchar de sus labios que haría que su corazón siguiera latiendo hasta que este se detenga solo porque su hora le había llegado, escuchar que me diga que seguiría estando aquí…

Llegue al garaje, subí a mi volkswagen y emprendí el camino a lo de Bella.

En la carretera fui pensando como encararía la situación si ella me confirmaba lo que Sam creía que prontamente sucedería, pero entre todas estas cavilaciones, no se me ocurrió que podría surgir una complicación bastante obvia.

Al bajar del auto me encontré con Edward en el umbral de la casa de Charlie, donde detrás de el se encontraba Bella.

Verla hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, pero a la vez fue un alivio.

Mi cabeza ya la imaginaba pálida, con ojos rojos y colmillos, y verla sonrojada, con los ojos del color marrón mas bonito del mundo y sus dos pies izquierdos, hizo que me sintiera en casa, a pesar de que estaba lejos de ella y en compañía del vampiro mas detestable del mundo.

Baje del auto y me encamine hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Ni siquiera me gaste en hablarle a Edward, mis palabras solo iban dirigidas a ella.

Hola Bells! ¿Como has estado?- procure hablarle en tono jocoso para que ella no se molestara conmigo.

Jake! Pues yo he estado bi…-Intento contestarme

¿Que haces aquí _chucho?_- la interrumpió Edward- ¿Aún no entiendes verdad? _Aléjate_ de Bella.

¿Y qué si no lo hago? ¿Vas a matarme?- le dije en tono de burla, y para demostrarle que me importaba un bledo lo que dijera, le sonreí.

Eso es muy tentador, pero no voy a complacerte de esa forma, solo quieres arruinar el tratado, así que buena suerte con eso.

Yo no busco una excusa para poder matarte a ti o que mis hermanos acaben con los tuyos, ¡pero no dudaré en hacerlo si le tocas uno solo de sus cabellos a ella!

¡Basta los dos! ¡Paren ahora!-gritó Bella- Charlie esta dentro y podría oírlos.

¡Cállate tu Bella! esto es algo entre el perro y yo- le gruño Edward- Vete adentro.

Un odio corrosivo me invadió cuando lo vi tratarla de esa manera, jamás lo había visto así, y solo me enfurecía.

Tú no vas a darme órdenes- le contesta ella con el ceño fruncido.- Y tú- señalándome- será mejor que te vayas.- terminó con tono triste.

Bells, solo vine aquí para hablar contigo, se que he roto mi promesa, pero no quiero hacerlo, te extraño, aun eres mi mejor amiga- ya no me importaba que el chupasangres escuchara mi lado meloso, pero no soportaba perder a Bella, no de nuevo- Por favor Bella, unos minutos, ¿es que no puedes estar sola por 5 minutos? ¿tu nueva niñera no puede dejarte sola por 5 minutos, después de haberte dejado sola por meses?-sabia que era un golpe bajo, pero usaría todos mis recursos con tal de hablar a solas con ella, estire mi mano hacia ella aunque nos separaban 10 metros- Por favor Bells, solo…por favor.

Yo…Jake, yo te extraño, y te quiero, lo sabes, pero lo que paso hace unos meses fue solo un mal entendido, fue solo para protegerme, no…no lo entiendes, y no creo que pueda hablar con vos…-me dijo con tono triste mirando a Edward como pidiéndole permiso, este negó con la cabeza.

Bien, no me importa lo del mal entendido, solo me importas tú. No soporto la idea de perderte Bella.- comenzaba a suplicarle.

Ya vete Jacob Black, ya dijiste demasiadas cosas por hoy- intervino el chupasangre- Bella no ira a ningún lado.

¿Temes que ella me prefiera a mi en vez de a ti, por eso no la dejas?- los temblores recorrían mis brazos.

Edward, por favor, solo unos minutos, por favor- le imploro ella.

Bella, sabes que es peligroso-le dijo el con voz irritada; ella le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos- Diablos Bella, no llores… Tienes 10 minutos.

Gracias.-contesto con fervor.

Bella se unió a mí, y me abrazo por la cintura, como solía hacerlo antes, cuando todo estaba bien, cuando no había vampiros, ni licántropos, ni extrañas virgos.

A pesar de que apestaba a vampiro, ese olor dulce que quemaba la nariz, no podía dejar de abrazarla, extrañaba sentir su corazón, extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, extrañaba esa sensación en el estomago cada vez que la veía.

Edward desapareció en un cerrar de ojos, pero repitió "_10 minutos_" antes de desaparecer.

Fuimos por la senda que bordeaba el bosque y cuando estábamos a una distancia prudente de la casa me frené, esperando que ella me imitara.

Bella, estoy aquí porque… porque Sam nos ha dicho…nos ha dicho que…-tartamudeé sin saber como empezar.

¿Que es lo que ha dicho jake? Ya, suéltalo.-Dijo con voz cansina.

Dijo que es probable que en un futuro decidas unirte al clan Cullen...como un par de ellos- terminé, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

Yo… eso no creo que te incumba Jacob.- su voz era insegura.

¿Por qué Bella? ¿Qué puede darte _él_ que no te pueda dar _yo_?- comenzaba a actuar a la desesperada- ¿Crees que yo te lastimaría? Tú puedes confiar en mi, tienes la certeza de que jamás te dejaría.

Jacob, no pasa por ese lado, eres mi mejor amigo, y siempre lo serás, aunque no me quieras luego… cuando sea…-no podía mirarme a los ojos.

No por favor Bella, no lo digas. Pero yo no podré quererte luego, querré matarte y tu querrás matarme, no podré seguir siendo tu amigo…-sabia que ella era demasiado cabeza dura, y no me salían las palabras, no podía salvarla, nunca pude hacerlo y esta no sería la excepción- ¿Ya estas decidida?

Si jake, y jamás te odiare aunque me odies, jamás querré matarte, siempre voy a amarte como mi amigo, lo siento, de veras…creo, creo que debo volver, Edward va a molestarse y el… el volvió raro, no conviene hacerlo enojar, vamos.-dijo, con un matiz de miedo en la voz.

¿Molestarse? ¿Enojarse? ¿Y que va a hacerte? ¿Golpearte, gritarte? Vamos, ¿no que te ama demasiado como para lastimarte?- Ya no entendía mas nada, todos estaban locos en esa ciudad.

No te interesa su vida, no preguntes, vámonos- ella enfilo para su casa, pero yo no la acompañé.

Vete sola Bella, yo me marcho ahora- le dije sin mirarla.

Jake, te escribiré, podemos ser amigo hasta que pase…, te quiero, realmente te quiero- su voz comenzaba a quebrase.

Eso no basta Bells, ya no.- me di media vuelta y la sentí acercarse, me abrazo por la espalda.

Adiós Jacob, mi hermano- sollozó.

Me desprendí de su abrazo, y eche a correr dentro del bosque, quería desaparecer, quería que la tierra me tragase…corrí, otra vez, sin mirar atrás.


	4. Capitulo 3

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 3

¿Esperanza o desesperanza?

Paso mucho tiempo, hasta que comencé a recibir llamadas de Bella que no quería atender.

Luego, comenzó a mandarme cartas a través de Billy, cartas que jamás leí, no quería leer que me quería o que me extrañaba, ¿de que serviría?, solo para terminar después mas lastimado de lo que ya estaba.

¿Qué le hace una mancha más al tigre? ¿Qué me haría un poco de dolor agregado a todo el que ya sufría?

No lo se, pero no quería averiguarlo, bastante mal estaba así como para querer mas aun. No era masoquista.

Sin embargo, u día deje de recibir llamadas y de recibir cartas. A pesar de que debí sentirme aliviado, solo me preocupe de que hubiera llegado el maldito día de su transformación.

Esta aterrado, y me sentía un completo idiota. ¿Cómo pude desperdiciar sus últimos días? ¿Cómo fui tan idiota?

Me sentía una basura, y estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera acudía a los llamados de Sam, y el no se molestaba en mandar a alguien a buscarme.

Me sentía solo, mas solo de lo que había estado nunca.

Pasaron semanas de soledad, encerrado en el garaje, marginándome con recuerdos de épocas pasadas, y maquinando con imágenes de épocas venideras, épocas tristes, y llenas de frió.

Estaba sumido en mi depresión cuando un día pasó lo inesperado.

De lejos, oía el rumor fuerte y grave del monovolumen de Bella, era imposible no reconocerlo.

El escucharlo hizo que mi corazón sintiera una pizca de calidez que hacia mucho no sentí, dandome una esperanza y una ilusión que creía perdida.

Salí del garaje, afuera llovía a cantaros, pero no me importaba, solo tenia ojos para ese auto rojo, en el cual se refugiaba el amor de mi vida.

Espere a verla salir del auto, pero no lo hacia, y fue ahí cuando comencé a sospechar de que algo andaba mal.

Quizás se estuviera arrepintiendo de haber venido, y tenia razón si yo había sido un mal amigo, y no me merecía su presencia, ¿Por qué había venido a verme? ¿Estaría tan desesperada como yo por reencontrarnos?

Solo podría volver a sonreír si ella me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, tan pequeños, y tan calidos…

Al fin bajo del monovolumen, y sin pensarlo eche a correr.

Llegue a su lado, la abrace y comencé a girarla en el aire, hecho que en el pasado la hacia reír con ganas, sin embargo, esta vez, no escuche su gorgojeo, solo el estrépito de la lluvia.

La solté, y alce su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos…y no me gusto lo que vi.


	5. Capitulo 4

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 4

¿Quién es el malo ahora?

Bella no paraba de llorar. No entendía que era lo que había sucedido. Estaba tan destrozada…

Cuando la vi a los ojos, sentí que mi alma se caía a pedazos, como un espejo que se rompe al ser golpeado con la mayor de las iras. En sus ojos, ya no estaba el brillo de antaño que solía iluminar todo a su paso. En su lugar, se veía un profundo vacio, marcado por el dolor y el odio.

Jamás creí ver una imagen así de Bella, era muy impactante y descorazonadora.

Quería ayudarla, quería salvarla de su amargura, pero sentí que me hundía en esos ojos, que me hundía con ella en aquel mar de sufrimiento.

Ella solo podía llorar, era la única forma de purgar aquella pena tan acuciante que no la dejaba ya ni respirar.

-Bella, por favor, deja de llorar, ¿Qué ha sucedido?- le supliqué.

-N…no puedo -sollozó- no puedo, decírt…telo- me contestó tartamudeando por el llanto.

-Pero… has llegado aquí, sin aviso, con la cara destruida de tanto llorar, toda mojada y temblando Bella…- Y como para dar énfasis a mis palabras, otro temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡Por Dios, Bells, dime que te pasó!- intenté una vez mas…Pero fue en vano.

Bella no paró de llorar en toda la tarde. Sus sollozos habían parado, pero las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro, y se negaba rotundamente a contarme qué había pasado. Pero no importaba, ella sabia que yo siempre la ayudaría, sin importar lo que pasara. No iba a acosarla más con preguntas que pudieran hacerla llorar otra vez, pero si pretendía ayudarla, tenía que tener una idea sobre qué era en lo que me estaba metiendo.

Bella había llegado a mi casa en su furgoneta roja, a eso de las dos de la tarde, y hasta las cinco siguió llorando. Le tuve que dar una aspirina porque le dolía la cabeza, y los medicamentos siempre le dan sueño. Se quedó dormida en el sillón de la sala de Billy.

A las seis en punto, el celular de Bella sonó y temiendo que se despertara, lo atendí.  
A pesar de que debí suponer quién era el autor más probable de esa llamada, me asombró la voz que escuché del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Alice dice que tu futuro desapareció a eso de las dos de la tarde, ¿Qué ha…?- Era Edward

-Calla sanguijuela, que no soy Bella. -Contesté fríamente.

Hubo un minuto de silencio por parte de ambos, hasta que Edward comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Sabía que Bella estaba en La Push, pero quería que ella pensara que no lo sabía, quería darle tiempo para…

-No es a mi a quien debes dar explicaciones,- lo interrumpí - sino a ella, que esta dormida en mi sillón, después de haber llorado toda la tarde.

-¿Bella…ha llorado? -dijo con incredulidad fingida- No, yo no quería… Quería otra cosa. Yo no quise…lastimarla- Jamás había escuchado a un vampiro trabarse de esa manera al hablar, pero yo solo tenia en claro que él era culpable del dolor de Bella, y no iba a permitir que la lastimara otra vez.

-Si, sabes perfectamente lo sensible que es Bella, ¿qué le has hecho para que termine así? Y no quiero mentiras, chupasangre- le espeté.

-Jacob Black, no es un asunto tuyo, Bella es mi novia y…-intentó evadir el asunto, pero no lo dejé.

-Comenzó a ser asunto mío cuando Bella llegó a mi casa destrozada, llorando, y sin ser capaz de decir dos palabras sin morderse la lengua por los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo. Así que no me vengas con que no es asunto mío cuando tu novia viene _conmigo_ en busca de apoyo -mis manos comenzaban a temblar... aviso de que quería pelear.

-En eso tienes razón _chucho_, Bella te metió en esto…Yo...- Edward suspiró y se resignó a ocultarme lo que sucedía- Escucha Jacob, yo me equivoqué con Bella, le dije cosas que no debía, y la tensión reinante entre nosotros dos era tan fuerte, que Jasper, mi hermano, la sintió y vino a ver que sucedía... Y Rosalie que estaba con él en ese momento, lo siguió para ver cuál era la razón de tanta urgencia…

_Cuando ellos irrumpieron en la habitación en la que estábamos, yo estaba tan alterado que… que ataqué a Jasper... Y Rosalie se metió en medio para evitar que lo lastime y Bella estaba ahí…tan indefensa en medio de una pelea de vampiros, y ella no sabía qué hacer, sabía que podía estar a punto de desmayarse, pero no me importó…yo...yo solo quería pelear, desgarrar y quemar. Pero algo me frenó, un grito, el de ella. Gritaba "Basta, por favor Edward, ¡Basta!"  
En ese momento entre Rosalie y Jasper me sacaron de la habitación, y luego Rosalie volvió a entrar para hablar con Bella, pero yo me había ido porque estaba muy enojado y frustrado... Y Jasper me siguió, y la dejé sola con Rolasie… ¡Con Rosalie! Ella la odia…_

Solo sé que cuando llegué, Rosalie se había ido y Alice había vuelto de su caza porque había tenido una visión sobre Bella, que manejaba muy alterada hasta que su futuro desapareció. Creo que Rosalie le dijo algo, pero cunado volvi a mi casa, ella ya no estaba, intente seguir su rastro, pero como había partido hace mucho no pude alcanzarla, y ahora no tengo forma de saber que fue lo que la altero a Bella, y... y...

Edward comenzó hablando lentamente, y terminó tan rápido que me costaba entender sus palabras  
Parecía arrepentido. Se notaba que estaba herido y se sentía culpable por su tono de su voz, pero a mi no me gustan las sanguijuelas y mucho menos esta. Así que estaba lejos de darme pena, y más todavía cuando había lastimado a Bella de esa manera, y eso que había "olvidado" decirme el porqué de su discusión.

-Mira Edward, realmente la cagaste. No entiendo cómo Bella puede estar con alguien tan despreciable como tú. Mira que dejarla sola con esa Rosalie…  
¿Pero sabes algo? Lo hecho está hecho, y no hay forma de volver atrás, y siempre que Bella necesite un amigo, aquí estaré yo para consolarla, y no vas a poder hacer nada para impedirlo- Cada vez odiaba mas a ese vampiro.

-Jacob, sé que eres importante para Bella, pero los licántropos son muy inestables y no pienso permitir que ella vuelva a ir a La Push, y tampoco necesitará tu consuelo... Fue un error…

-Vamos, ¿acaso eres estúpido o qué? ¿Nosotros somos inestables? ¿Y lo que sucedió en tu casa como se llama? ¿Estabilidad? No me vengas con eso, y no tienes derecho a alejarme de ella. Es mi mejor _amiga_- Enfaticé la última palabra, para darle importancia.

-Otra vez tienes razón, perro. No puede llamarse estabilidad, pero no son situaciones que se den siempre: Ustedes son inestables por naturaleza, y yo por naturaleza, soy frío, y he dejado de serlo gracias a ella. Que no se te olvide, será tu mejor amiga, pero es mi _novia_, chucho. Me cansé de hablar Jacob, trae a Bella a casa. No creo que esté en condiciones de manejar.

-Escucha, no eres quién para darme órdenes. No pienso despertarla, necesita descansar. Y cuando despierte, llamaré a Charlie para que venga a buscarla. Si no quieres eso, la solución es fácil: Atrévete romper el tratado y cruzar la línea, te _estaremos_ esperando.-Dicho eso, colgué el celular.

Volteé para colocar el móvil de Bella en la mesa, y noté que ella me miraba fijamente.

Bella había despertado.


	6. Capitulo 5

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capítulo 5

Ligeros cambios

Al colgar el teléfono, y girarme, me encuentro con que Bella había estado despierta escuchando mi conversación con el imbécil de su novio.

La mire, esperando la reprimenda que seguro me soltaría. Ya podía escucharla en mi cabeza diciéndome: "¿Cómo no me pasaste el teléfono? ¡Era mi novio! No tienes derecho a decidir sobre _mi_ vida." Y más Bla Bla Bla.

Sin embargo, ella solo me miraba. Pero no había enojo ni furia en sus ojos, solo había…no, no sabía que había, pero nunca había visto una mirada tan intensa.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos minutos que me parecieron horas, entonces, cuando mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, decidí romper aquel silencio.

-Bella… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunte indeciso.

-Bien.- respondió secamente.

Otra vez aquel molesto silencio. Parecía que la tensión reinante en la habitación estaba a punto de estallar y romperlo todo.

-¿Has dormido bien?- intente, una vez mas, romper con la tensión y el silencio.

-Si, gracias.- otra seca respuesta.

-Ya Bella, dime en que piensas, se que escuchaste mi conversación por teléfono.- le solté. Ya no iba a andarme con finuras a esta altura del partido.

Ella me miro, y una media sonrisa, llena de amargura, cruzo su cara.

-Si, escuche la conversación que tenias a través de _mi _teléfono, y se que hablabas con Edward.- me dijo sin ninguna alteración en su voz, excepto el énfasis al recalcar que hable con su teléfono.

-Si, lo hice, pero atendí el teléfono pensando que quizás era Charlie, juro que jamás pensé que podría ser Edward, y cuando resulto ser el, no pude evitar echarle en cara lo que te hizo…sea lo que sea que te haya hecho. Perdón si te molesto Bella, pero… no soporto que te hagan daño.- Intente explicarme.

-Jake, creo… que no hice ningún bien al venir aquí… Solo puedo causarte problemas con Sam y tu hermanos si a Edward se le ocurre venir aquí, y no quiero que ni el venga, ni que tus hermanos se enojen y decidan atacar a los Cullen por la rotura del tratado, y… y mucho menos quiero molestarte instalándome en tu casa, sin ningún tipo de explicación ni nada.- me dijo Bella, con arrepentimiento.- Pero de todas formas quiero agradecerte por haberme permitido entrar a tu casa y por haberme consolado mientras estaba mal, se que no lo merezco después de todo el daño que te hice, pero de corazón, te lo agradezco Jake.- termino de decirme con una fervosa gratitud.

-Bella sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí. Y no me agradezcas, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿como no habría de ayudarte si pudiera? Sabes que siempre estaré, y no hiciste ningún mal al venir Bella, por el contrario, a mi me gusta que vengas, y olvídate por un segundo de los vampiros, de los lobos, de los tratados… Intenta por una vez pensar en ti y no en los demás, en lo que tú quieres hacer, en lo que realmente quieres hacer y decir, aquí puedes ser Bella y no necesitas ningún disfraz que oculte tu verdadera esencia. Bella, por una vez, intenta olvidarte de los problemas y se feliz.- Yo sabia que ella había mostrado su verdadera forma de ser cuando su novio se había ido dejándola sola. Y que conmigo aprendio a ser ella misma...y a ser feliz, y ahora le estaba proponiendo exactamente eso, que sea feliz…conmigo.

Ella se me quedo mirando, una vez más.

En su cara podían leerse un sinfín de emociones. Duda, ansiedad, dolor, mas duda.

Pero en algún momento, aquella duda se convirtió de determinación.

-Jacob, no sabes cuanto te agradezco por todo lo que haces por mí. Y todo eso que dijiste… No se como haces para entenderme tan bien, incluso mejor que yo misma, pero siempre sabes que es lo que necesito para estar bien… Y hoy… te necesito a ti.- La ultima frase la dijo desviando la mirada, como si se avergonzara de admitirlo.

-Siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites Bells, no lo olvides.- le dije tiernamente.- Y ahora… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a correr con unas viejas amigas?- le propuse.

Bella se rió con ganas, amaba el sonido de su voz.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, andando.- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón.

La tarde se había terminado dando paso al anochecer, pero eso no era impedimento para que anduviéramos en las motos, de hecho, lo hacia todo mas excitante.

Después de correr en moto alrededor de una hora, decidimos que seria mejor volver.

Llegamos a mi casa, y llevamos las motos al garaje. Allí, nos sentamos en unas butacas y bebimos unos refrescos, tal como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.

Hablamos de trivialidades durante un rato, de lo bien que se senita el viento en la cara cuando se monta una moto, de lo salado del aire cuando se esta cerca del océano… en fin, de cosas sin importancia.

Pero teníamos una conversación pendiente.

-¿Bells, vas a decirme que sucedió hoy?- le pregunte con timidez.

-Si te lo contare, mereces saber lo que sucedió.- me contesto, luego suspiro y comenzó su relato.


	7. Capitulo 6

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 6

Amor y Odio.

-¿Bells, vas a decirme que sucedió hoy?- le pregunte con timidez.

-Si te lo contare, mereces saber lo que sucedió.- me contesto, luego suspiro y comenzó su relato.

_Esta mañana, Edward me había pasado a buscar para pasar el día con el y su familia, algo que comenzamos a tomar como costumbre desde su regreso… La mañana había comenzado sin problemas, y aprecia que estaba de buen humor, cosa que hace tiempo no estaba. Últimamente esta muy tenso y se irrita con facilidad… y esto ocurre desde que se entero de la existencia de ustedes, los licántropos; o mejor dicho cuando se entero de tu existencia, Jacob._

_Edward al enterarse de que mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo, enloqueció. Y fue peor cuando se entero que te llamaba y te enviaba cartas. _

_Siempre que apareces en alguna conversación nuestra, su rostro se endurece mas de lo imaginable y solo puede tratarme mal._

_Te preguntaras que tiene que ver eso con mi pelea con el, pues que mi pelea fue por ti Jacob. Yo anhelaba verte, y no paraba de acosar a Edward para que me dejara._

_El, hoy en su casa, me dijo que se iría de caza un tiempo, y para seguir con el rastreo de victoria, ya que no quiere ningún tipo de peligro cerca de mí. Cuando me dice eso, le pregunte a Edward si te incluía en la categoría de los peligros, y obviamente que su respuesta fue si, y que por eso jamás volvería a verte._

_Yo hace días que quería verte Jake, y es por esto mismo que le dije que no podía prohibirme verte porque no es mi padre. Y el solo dijo "mírame como lo hago"._

_Que no me dejara verte, ni hablarte, y que se enojara conmigo solo por quererte, hizo que estallara y que no pudiera controlar mi lengua._

_Maldito seas Edward, ¿todo esto pasa por mi seguridad o porque realmente crees que pueda preferirlo a el en vez de a ti? Se sincero conmigo, porque sino fuera por el, yo no estaría viva…y no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, así que no se a que llamas peligroso la verdad!- le espete con la mayor de mis furias, porque estaba harta de esta situación_

_Isabela, ¿realmente crees que todo es una cuestión de celos?_

_-¿Porque sino? ¡El no es peligroso y lo sabes!-le conteste al borde de llanto_

_No tengo que darte ninguna explicación Bella, harás lo que te diga y punto.- me contesto con la voz fría y la mirada dura. Estaba medio encorvado y con los puños cerrados, por lo que los nudillos se el marcaban demasaido…y no era buena señal._

_-¡Si tienes que darme explicación Edward, es mi vida la que estas manejando, y no pienso soportarlo ni un segundo mas!- le dije entre llantos._

_-Entonces vete Bella, ¡vete! Si no puedes soportar que te cuide y quieres arriesgar tu vida pro ahí vete, yo no me haré cargo de tu muerte, ¡vamos, fuera!- me grito el, agarrándose a su escritorio. De donde sus manos se apoyaron, comenzaron formarse unas grietas en el escritorio por la presión que ejercía sobre el mueble._

_-¿Es lo que deseas Edward, es el o tu? Pues bien, ¡yo no puedo estar con alguien que para su propio placer me obliga a dividirme en dos!- le espete una vez mas._

_En ese momento edward dejo de apretar el escritorio y se vuelve contra mí. Una ira descomunal invadía sus ojos, y por primera vez, sentí miedo. Por primera vez pude ver al vampiro que en realidad era._

_Antes de que todo apara a mayores, aparece Jasper con Rosalie, y cuando Jasper le toca el hombro... Edward le salta al cuello, y comienzan a luchar._

_Jamás creí que viviría para ver a 2 integrantes de esa familia peleando entre si, fue horrible. Era un manchón borroso de lo rápido que se movían, y como la habitación es chica se chocaban contra todo, era un desastre. Rosalie intento detenerlos, pero no podía, simplemente seguían luchando._

_Yo solo estaba llorando, y comencé a gritar "basta" porque no podía soportar que ninguno de ellos saliera lastimado._

_-Basta, por favor Edward, ¡Basta!- gritaba llorando._

_Y en ese momento, entre Rosalie y Jasper, lograron sacar a edward de la habitación._

_Me senté en la cama dorada, y me puse a llorar._

_Al mirar de la ventana, veo a Edward que se va corriendo seguido de Jasper._

_En ese mismo momento, Rosalie entra a la habitación, y me miró fijamente._

_Si creí que me asusto ver a Edward peleando… me equivocaba._

_No supe lo que era el miedo, hasta el momento en que observe a Rosalie._


	8. Capitulo 7

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 7

Grandes decisiones.

"_Bella continua con su relato"_

_En el momento en que Rosalie entro a la habitación, mi sangre se heló y mi corazón dejó de palpitar. Mi miedo era tan intenso…pero no se podía comparar con ese odio ancestral que bailaba en sus ojos._

_Sin embargo, su voz no acompañaba a esas emociones, era demasiado...dulce y traquila. Se notaba que ella no quería demostrar (al menos no en un primer momento) sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_-¿Qué tal lo pasas Bella? ¿Disfrutas con la perdición de mi familia?- Me pregunto dulcemente, como si le estuviera ofreciendo un dulce a un niño._

_- Ro-Rosalie… Cl-Claro que no- tartamudeé a causa del esfuerzo que hice por hablar, ya que mi garganta se había secado._

_Pues no lo demuestras Bella. Simplemente observa las cosas desde mi punto de vista, inténtalo, ¿quieres?- Preguntó, con algo de ferocidad en la última palabra._

_Por Supuesto…- le dije._

_Bien, según lo veo yo, desde que llegaste aquí, solo causaste problemas. Primero… Edward casi nos delata intentado matarte. Luego casi nos delata al salvarte. Después nos delata al contarte de nuestra existencia. Luego conseguiste que nuestra familia se expusiera ante un aquelarre peligroso, y que nos enfrentáramos al mismo por ti. Ahora bien, ¿algo de esto te detuvo?- me pregunto con sorna, yo temblaba por los sollozos que recorrían mi cuerpo, ella tenia razón en lo que decía, yo cause muchos males a su familia.-No, claro que no lo hizo- continuó con voz fría._

_Pero…-intente hablar_

_¡Calla! Aun no he terminado. ¿Acaso todo termino ahí? ¿Te diste cuenta que solo eras un problema y que lo mejor seria que te vayas con tu mami o lo que sea? No es obvio que no. Quisiste seguir, fuiste tan egoísta que seguiste persiguiendo a Edward como perro faldero. Pero claro que el aporto lo suyo, el también fue lo suficientemente egoísta para dejarte entrar a nuestras vidas. No solo nos exponía, nos ponía en peligro… sino que también dejaba que formaras parte de nuestra vida cotidiana…y también nos incluía en la tuya.  
Tu cumpleaños… Fatídico día. Conseguiste que nuestro hermano rompiera con aquel autocontrol tan precario que tenia. Años de esfuerzo... a la basura.  
Luego de eso, Edward pro fin recapacito, pero en vez de acabar contigo, o convencerte de que te vayas lejos, no, nos obligo a todos nosotros a abandonar nuestras vidas y marcharnos de uno de los lugares mas cómodos para vivir para nosotros. Se suponía que el nunca más te buscaría, nunca mas nada. Y la noticia de tu supuesta muerte fue catastrófica. Error mío comunicárselo, jamás debí decirle nada, solo conseguí que intentara matarse... y que tu vayas a buscarlo… cayendo una vez mas en nuestras vidas. Grave error.  
¿Qué conseguiste? Que se nos tiraran encima los vampiros más peligrosos de la historia, y que ronden nuestra familia como lobos hambrientos a su presa.  
Sin embargo, ni al saber que el quiso matarse ni que este peligro se avecinaba, fuiste capaz de dejarnos en paz.  
Y ahora, también tenemos que lidiar con los malditos licántropos, y tu no puedes entender que son nuestros enemigos, no puedes aceptarlo, dejando que Edward siempre este al limite de romper el condenado tratado.  
Pero claro, tú dices que no has hecho nada, que no es tu culpa, ¿verdad?  
Dime, Bella, ¿que piensas de todo esto, puedes verlo?- su relato fue largo, a medida que hablaba su voz iba perdiendo la dulzura y se iba tiñendo de rabia, pero al llegar a la ultima frase, respiro y volvió a la dulzura._

_Rosalie, yo nunca intente causarles estos problemas, nunca les haría daño intencional, realmente los quiero, quiero a cada uno de ustedes, incluyéndote.  
Y a él, lo amo, por eso no pude… ni puedo dejarlo, lo amo mas que a mi vida.  
Se que les traje problemas, pero el también me ama, y pensé que habían aceptado que yo perteneciera a su secreto, a su familia. ¿Qué podía hacer…que puedo hacer yo?- le conteste entre llantos.  
_

_¿Qué, que puedes hacer? Muy fácil niña, vete, desaparece, o dile a Edward que ya no lo amas. Simplemente desaparece de nuestras vidas, pero que esta vez sea para siempre. Es la única forma de que mi hermano no cometa estupideces y no haga que lo maten y nos maten a nosotros por intentar vengarlo. Si tanto lo amas,¿ sacrificaras tu felicidad por su bienestar y el de nuestra familia?- me pregunto a modo de ultimátum, había una amenaza implícita en su pregunta, solo que no podía entenderla de todo_

_Yo… Lo intentare Rosalie… eso haré.- dije sin mirarla a los ojos, una pena conocida comenzaba a pincharme el pecho, vestigios de un agujero que jama pensé volver a sentir… recuerdos de algo pasado…avisándome de cómo seria mi futuro a partir de entonces._

_Dicho esto, Rosalie se dio media vuelta y desapareció. Y yo acudí al único lugar donde podría estar segura… contigo Jacob. _


	9. Capitulo 8

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 8

Dudas.

Escuchaba a Bella contar lo acontecido en la mansión de los Cullen. Y a cada palabra que decía, mi corazón se iba encogiendo de a poco, hasta reducirlo a nada.

NO podía entender como podían destilar tanta maldad las palabras de la rubia, o tanto odio las del chupasangre…. Me ponían enfermo.

Bella me relato su historia con una gran calma, aunque en varias partes, debía frenar y respirar hondo, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaban su delicado rostro. Me partía el alma verla tan frágil, tan sola y asustada. Debía protegerla de algún modo, y ella sabía que yo podía hacerlo, por eso había acudido a mí.

La escuche sin interrumpirla, hasta el final. Una vez que termino, cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá, yo había tomado una de sus manos para darle aliento a proseguir con la historia; ahora tironeaba de ella para levantarla y acercarla a mi. La abrace con el mayor de los cuidados, pero dándole todo mi calor, reconfortándola.

Nos abrazamos por unos minutos, ella se sentía cómoda conmigo, y yo estaba feliz de tenerla en mis brazos, ya que podía imaginar que me amaba, aunque sabia bien que no era así.

Ella se suelta de mis brazos y me mira a los ojos.

-No se que hacer Jake, no se que puedo hacer, tantos problemas les cause… pero jamás intente que fueran problemas, yo solo lo amaba y quería estar con el, nunca le vi algo de malo…- me dijo ella, con voz apenada. Yo intente quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Bells, no hiciste nada malo, en todo caso, el no supo poner prioridades. O en todo caso, su familia no entendió que tú eras su prioridad. Se que te ama, y si te dijo lo que te dijo, lo dijo solo porque estaba enojado, y lo sabes. Todo lo ocurrido en este tiempo, no fue tu culpa, solo fueron malas jugadas del destino APRA poner a prueba su amor, y el resultado fue que consiguieron superar esas pruebas. Así deberías verlo, y no deberías hacerle caso a Rosalie.- cada una de mis palabras me pinchaban el corazón, me dolían en el alma, pero si realmente amaba a Bella, tenía que hacer lo imposible por hacerla feliz, y ella solo seria feliz con Edward.

-Jake, ¿tu realmente puedes verlo así? Me cuesta verlo, después de esa conversación con Rosalie, me replanteé varias cosas, no se si es bueno ni para mi ni para ellos seguir así Jacob, y yo quiero lo mejor para Edward, lo amo, pero lo mejor para el es que yo desaparezca de su vida…-me dijo, con nuevas lagrimas inundando sus ojos.

-Esa es tu decisión Bella, ni yo ni nadie puede decirte que hacer. Quizás deberías alejarte un tiempo de todo esto, para poder pensar. Yo quisiera ayudarte…pero tan solo puedo escucharte, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.- Le dije, dejando todo mi amor de lado.

-Quizás tengas razón, quizás tenga que alejarme por un tiempo de toda esta locura de vampiros y lobos, pero tengo miedo de que al volver, ninguna de las dos cosas sean reales, que al volver, ninguno este ya… Y no se si lo soportaría, A el ya lo perdí una vez Jake, pero tu eres como mi familia, no se si soportaría perderte a ti también.- me dijo, algo sonrojada, mi corazón palpito fuerte con esas palabras.

-Piénsalo Bells, y avisame que deseas hacer, ahora olvidemos todo esto, te parece si llamamos a charlie, pedimos unas pizzas… ¿y se quedan a cenar con nosotros?- le dije levantándola del sillón.

Su cara si ilumino con una gran sonrisa, la primera muestra de alegría del día.

-Eso me gustaría mucho Jake.-me respondió.

Pedimos unas pizzas, unas cuantas, porque yo ultimamente comía demasiado.

Billy y Charlie hablaron de fotball toda la noche, mientras con Bella charlábamos de trivialidades.

Ella se quedo dormida en mi hombro, y yo la abrace para darle calor.

Al despertarse entre mis brazos, me miro con una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y sueño en sus ojos, yo no pude hacer más que sonreír.

Se desperezo y Charlie le dijo que la esperaba en el auto, Billy lo siguió afuera. Quedamos nosotros 2 solos.

Bella se endereza en el sofá, y me mira, me sonríe y toma mi mano.

-Acabo de tener un gran sueño Jake… un sueño que palpaba un futuro que jamás imagine para mi…pero que me gustaría probarlo.- me dijo, mirando mi mano.

-Que soñaste Bells?- pregunté en tono jocoso.

-¿Quieres saberlo Jacob Black?- pregunto con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, una resolución que jamás vi en aquellos ojos marrones.

-Claro…- respondí titubeante.

Fue en ese momento cuando mi vida dio un giro inexplicable, cuando mi corazón salto de mi pecho de la alegría, cuando mi alma canto todas las canciones de amor posibles, cuando la felicidad me embargo por completo, cuando mi sueño mas preciado se hizo realidad.

Fue cuando Bella me besó.


	10. Capitulo 9

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 9  
Nuevos Horizontes

No entendía todas aquellas emociones que se arremolinaban dentro mio, estaba preso de una euforia desconocida para mi.  
Una vez que Bella me beso, mi mundo entero dio un vuelco, un giro de 180º.  
Todos mis sueños cobraron vida.

Luego cuando Bella se fue a su casa, escuche el llamado de Sam.  
Todos mis movimientos los sentía en tercera persona, como si no me pasara a mi, como si viera todo desde afuera, como en una película.

Pase la noche entera como lobo, rodeado de los pensamientos de mis hermanos, escuchando los comentarios que hacían acerca de los recuerdos de la tarde que pase junto a ella. Pero no me importaba lo que dijeran, estaba decidido a hacer oídos sordos para que no me arruinen el momento.

Al día siguiente me levante con una fe renovada, y decidi ir a buscar a Bella a lo de Charlie, quería comprobar que la tarde pasada no hubiera sido un sueño.

Al llegar a la casa del jefe Swan, me encontré con que ni la patrulla ni Bella estaban en casa, decidi quitarle importancia, quizás hubieran salido a algún lado.

Al volver a casa, me encuentro con Billy, que estaba hablando por teléfono. Su cara no era alentadora.

Al ver su cara, comencé a sentir que algo andaba mal, asi que decidi esperar a que cuelgue para que me explique que sucedía.

Espere un buen rato, y a pesar de que podía escuchar perfectamente lo que mi padre decía, la conversación carecía de sentido para mi.

Cuando Billy cuelga, me le acerco y le pregunto que pasaba.

-Papá, ¿ ha sucedido algo malo? si tengo que juzgarlo por tu cara, la respuesta no sería muy buena. –le dije intentando parecer despreocupado.

Jacob, no son muy buenas noticias, al menos, no para ti.- dijo, evaluando mi reacción.

-Sueltalo, lo soportare- le menti.

-Bien, era Charlie… estaba en el aeropuerto Jake… Bella vuelve con su madre, no pudo convencerla de quedarse.- me confesó.

La felicidad que hasta ese momento abrumaba mi corazón, se esfumo por completo, revento como una pompa de jabón.

Crei caer por un abismo oscuro, pero sin final, una caída infinita.  
Pero decidi que no podía dejar las cosas asi, no dejaría que Bella se vayaais como ais, no después de aquella tarde.  
Sali corriendo de la casa de Billy y monte mi moto.

Fui a buscar al amor de mi vida.


	11. Capitulo 10

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 10

Enfrentamientos

Sentí que no llegaba. El viento golpeaba mi cara de forma frenética y mi corazón, que ya de por si latía rápido, parecía palpitar aun más rápido, marcando el tiempo que me quedaba para encontrar a Bella, y yo sentía que ese tiempo se acababa.

No encontraba la forma de llegar, la moto no me aprecia lo suficientemente rápido, pero como lobo no podía ir ya que en aquella zona no contaba con árboles que me protegieran de ojo humano.

Solo me quedaba avanzar y rogar que Bella no hubiera tomado aun aquel avión.

Si Bella se iba, tal y como yo le había dicho que hiciera (obviamente, antes de que me besara), sabia que mi mundo entero se destruiría. Todo giraba en torno a ella, por ella yo seguía adelante, por ella aprendí a amar, por ella di mi primer beso, por ella descubrí lo que se siente querer dar la vida por alguien mas.

No podía perderla, no podía perder mi mundo, moriría si eso ocurriera. Tenía que ser fuerte… y acelerar esa moto.

Luego de un tiempo que considere interminable, llegue al aeropuerto. No había mucha aglomeración de autos ya que no es temporada para viajar, así que no tuve problemas de tirar la moto por algún lado. Ni siquiera me fije donde la puse, solo quería entrar corriendo y verla. Verla, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba y que no permitiría que me dejara.

Estaba solo a unos pasos de la puerta, y como estaba corriendo en solo un segundo la hubiera cruzado, pero algo me detuvo.

Sentí un contacto frío en uno de mis hombros, a la vez que sentía en el mismo sitio un apretón fuerte. Me quede paralizado, pero no por le miedo, sino por la sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, pero si me paraba a pensar, era bastante obvio que el también la hubiera ido a buscar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas perro?- me pregunto voz dura.

-¿A dónde crees tu que puedo ir, idiota? A buscarla, a impedir que se vaya, tal y como lo que tu has venido a hacer. Así que deberías soltarme y dejar la cháchara para otro día para que podamos buscarla y…- intente explicar.

Estaba desesperado porque el tiempo corría en nuestra contra, pero ni me soltaba ni me dejaba hablar, ya que me había interrumpido.

-Te equivocas si piensas que vine a detenerla, Vine a detenerte a ti.- me dijo muy calmadamente.

-Sabes Edward, no se que parte de la historia me perdí, pero hace tiempo que deje de entender lo que esta sucediendo. ¿Desde cuando le decís a Bella que se aleje de ti y que se vaya, sabiendo que vendría conmigo? ¿Desde cuando permites que se aleje de aquí, sabiendo los peligros que corre con la pelirroja suelta? ¿Es que no la amas?- le espete, tironeando de su brazo.

Conseguí que me soltara, pero por lo que vi en su mirada, el no me dejaría ir. Ya podía ser muy tarde.

Dije cosas que no debí, lo admito, pero ayer fui a su casa a disculparme, y me encontré con una Bella decidida. Dijo que estaba confundida y que no quería herir a nadie, al igual de que no quería volver a ser herida. Que las personas que más amaba le habían dicho que se fuera. Yo de una mala manera, echándola, y tu como cura a su dolor, pero alfil y al cabo eso le dijimos. La destrozamos. Más yo, lo admito. Y ella decidió irse a pensar. Le dije que al esperaría y que tu también lo harías, pero que si había algo que pudiera hacer para que se quede, lo haría. Sin embargo ella solo dijo que no, no había nada que hacer, se iba.- su voz se quebró al final de la frase.

¿Te das cuenta de que esto es tu culpa no?- le grite- ¡Ella se va por tu culpa y tu la dejas! ¿Al menos te disculpaste? ¿Intentaste arreglar las cosas? ¿Hiciste algo o simplemente dejaste que arme las valijas y se fuera?- le recrimine con el mayor de los odios surgiendo en mi interior.

Hice lo que debía Jacob. Si dejarla es lo mejor, eso haré. Soy egoísta, pero no en lo que respecta a ella, la dejare libre y espero que hagas lo mismo o tendré que detenerte.- dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para irse, pero o lo permitiría.

¿Hiciste lo que debías? Lo único que hiciste fue lograr que Bella nos abandonara a los dos, solo porque tú no soportas que yo también sea parte de su vida. Eso hiciste, y ¿estas orgulloso? Yo no lo estaría.- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

El se me quedo mirando, y una expresión devastada cruzo su rostro. No me importo, se lo merecía. Merecía entender que el era el culpable de esto.

El desvió la mirada solo un segundo, fue lo eficiente para que corriera dentro del aeropuerto. Corrí, y comencé a leer en las pantallas donde estaba el vuelo que Bella supuestamente tomaría. Cuando lo encontré y comprobé la hora, comprendí que el vuelo todavía no había salido, pero solo quedaban unos pocos minutos.

Mi corazón latía muy deprisa, no me fije de si Edward me seguía o no, sabía que no haría nada con tantos testigos.

Seguí corriendo, buscando, hasta que se oyó por los parlantes a una mujer anunciando que aquel vuelo, acaba de partir.

Me quede helado.

Todo mi mundo se había detenido.

Y yo había dejado de existir.

Bella se había ido.


	12. Capitulo 11

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Libro Bella

Capitulo 11

Volver a empezar.

Fui en su busqueda porque me sentia perdida. Nada tenia sentido. Todo lo que sucedia a mi alrededor lo sentia como un triste deja vu de una epoca que no queria recordar. Pero habia una diferencia: el no se iba… me echaba.

Su cruel indiferencia con respecto a mis desiciones y mis sentimientos me atormentaba a cada paso que daba. Sus palabras aun resonaban furiosas en mi cabeza.

_-Entonces vete Bella, ¡vete! Si no puedes soportar que te cuide y quieres arriesgar tu vida pro ahí vete, yo no me haré cargo de tu muerte, ¡vamos, fuera!-_

Esas palabras me hirieron mas que si mil cuchillos me hubieran atravesado. Ese agujero en mi pecho, el que creia curado, comenzo a latir y a avisarme que prontamente volveria para recuperar su lugar en mi interior, que volveria para destrozarme.

Y sabia que volveria, aunque Edward me pidiera regresar. ¿Por qué? Porque yo no volveria con el, porque Rosalie tiene razon. Soy un estorbo. Un problema. Un error.

Y a los errores se los corrige. A los problemas se los soluciona. Y si soy un estorbo, entonces la soluciones es que desaparezca.

Desaparecer de la vida de los Cullen era lo mejor para ellos. Y quizas, tambien lo fuera para mi, aunque aun no creia que eso fuera posible.

Edward me dijo una vez, que le no me volveria a dejar, a menos que yo quisiera que el lo haga, y si le decia que no queria estar mas con el, se que el volveria a desaparecer, que aceptaria mi decisión.

Pero yo no sabia como iba a soportar mentirle de esa forma. Quisiera morderme la lengua y cortarla antes que mentir tan descaradamente, pero era lo mejor para el.

Lo amaba, pero si dejarlo era lo mejor, lo haria.

Estando tan mal, y pensando en cosas tan depresivas, decidi ir a ver al unico que podria sacarme una sonrisa, o al menos secar mis lagrimas. Jacob.

Contarle lo acontecido, sin tener que privarme de nada, ni mentir para proteger el secreto de los vampiros, y poder decir todo lo que sentia, era un alivio enorme.

Pude desahogarme como nunca antes, y sabia que Jacob un juzgaria mis lagrimas, me escucharia, me abrazaria y me consolaria como siempre hizo, porque era mi mejor amigo.

Mi mejor amigo… A el tambien lo habia lastimado mucho, pero no pense en eso cuando llegue y lo vi, feliz de verme, levantandome por los aires como en los viejos tiempos. Solo pensaba en que realmente, el era mi sol.

Le conte todo. Llore. El me abrazo. Le dije que yo era un problema. Y el solo me decia que todo era una prueba a superar, porque el amor hacia Edward era verdadero y el de Edward hacia mi tambien. No supe entender cuanto dolor infligia en Jacob pronunciar tales palabras, pero lo adivinaba en sus ojos. Y ver tanto dolor, y tanto amor por mi me hizo sentir tan… ¿Halagada? No lo sabia, solo sabia que ver su preocupación y su amor me enternecia.

Pero luego el me dice que quizas debia alejarme un tiempo para pensar. Y ahí mi mundo se sumio otra vez en penumbras. Ya tres personas en un dia me habian dicho que me alejara. Todos de manera distintas, pero el punto final era el mismo, marcharme.

Luego de eso la tarde-noche paso rapido y me divirtió. Pude olvidar mis problemas y ser yo, plenamente yo.

Me quede dormida en su hombro. Y tuve un sueño. Soñe una vida con Jacob. Soñe que el me amaba mas que su vida, y que yo tambien lo amaba. Que nuestro amor llegaba mas alla del sol. Donde no habia ni lobos ni vampiros. Donde la sombra de Edward no nos alcanzaba, no nos eclipsaba. Soñe un lugar donde podia ser feliz, donde podia hacer a otros felices. Mi sueño termina cuando viene un niño corriendo a abrazarme, y me dice mami, al tiempo que un brazo fuerte y color café me rodeaba la cintura. Al voltear, y ver que era Jacob, le doy un gran beso. En ese momento, aun dormida, entendi que uan parte mia anhelaba eso. Anhelaba amar a Jacob, y de hecho lo hacia, solo que nunca lo habia entendido. Anhelaba una vida feliz, sin mitos ni leyendas, donde podría envejecer rodeada de mis hijos y mis nietos, amando y siendo amada.

Anhelaba eso, como anhelaba ser un vampiro, y no morir nunca, y existir pro siempre junto a Edward. Pero yo habia decidido no volver nunca con el, por su bien.

Ahí me desperte. Me desperte en sus brazos. Me sentia reconfortada. Bien.

El verlo alli conmigo, hizo que los anhelos de mi sueño se intensificaran mucho mas, y yo sabia que el tambien lo anhelaba,

Hice algo que jamas crei que haria, algo que daria un giro inesperado a mi vida, pero que era lo que estaba buscando.

Asi que lo hice.

-Acabo de tener un gran sueño Jake… un sueño que palpaba un futuro que jamás imagine para mi…pero que me gustaría probarlo.- le dije, mirando mis manos.

-Que soñaste Bells?- pregunto en tono jocoso.

-¿Quieres saberlo Jacob Black?- le pregunte mirandolo al os ojos, mas decidida que nunca.

-Claro…- respondio titubeante.

Fue en ese momento, cuando lo besé.


	13. Capitulo 12

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 12

Adiós

Después de besarlo me abrumaron dos realidades.

La primera: amaba a Jacob con toda mi alma, pero aun amaba a Edward con mi vida.

La segunda: aun debia marcharme, ahora tambien por le bien de Jacob, ya que nunca podria amarlo solo a el.

Al llegar a mi casa, me sente en el sillon junto a Charlie, lo mire fijamente y le plantee lo que sucedia.

-Papa, debo hablar contigo.- dije muy seriamente.

-Claro Bells, sabes que puede hacerlo.- contesto, apagando el televisor que estaba mirando.

-Bien, he entendido muchas cosas, y en especial, que... Debo marcharme.- concluí mirando mis manos.

-¿Irte? Bella, estoy comenzando a cansarme que te vayas y vuelvas, todo el tiempo, no es bueno para mi corazon sufrir tanto, en periodos tan cortos de tiempo, ¿sabes?- comento intentando calmarse.

-Debo hacerlo, no estoy haciendo bien las cosas, y ya no se lo que quiero, y n voy a poder entenderlo, a menos que me aleje y deje de lastimar a aquellos a quienes mas amo, papa.- le dije llorando.

-Bella, pero, tu eres una gran persona, buena y dulce, no lastimas a nadie, no quiero que te vayas por algo que te hayan dicho o hecho. No te dire que me cuentes que sucedió, pero nadie merece que te vayas.- me dijo tomando mis manos.

-Lo siento papa, hoy hice algo que no debia. Y eso solo traera consecuencias malas, debo rime, aunque sea un tiempo, para poner en orden mis ideas. No digo un 10 años, 1 año, o muchos meses. Solo el tiempo necesario para entender lo que siento, y para eso debo alejarme de toda esta… locura.- le explique.

¿Y luego que?- me pregunto- ¿Pretendes volver como si nada a la casa de tu padre, después de marcharte y dejarlo solo cocinando solo huevos fritos?-me dijo sonriendo.

-Si papá, quisiera volver contigo, después. No sera mucho tiempo, no creo tardar mas de un mes en volver. No podria dejarte morir de hambre.- le conteste riendo.

Hablamos un poco mas y luego llamo la agencia de viajes para conseguir un pasaje a Florida lo mas rapido posible, y para suerte mia, un pasajero habia cancelado su viaje, por lo que habia un asiento disponible para viajar al dia siguiente al mediodia.

Entonces estaba dicho, me iba.

Esa noche, cerre la ventana, no queria visitas, y tampoco creia que las recibiria después de la pelea de aquella mañana.

Hice las valijas y fui a dormirme.

Algo me desperto en mitad de la noche. Un contacto frio, un aliento dulce, un susurroe n el odio

-Bella…- me decia.

Me desperte, no muy segura de si er aun sueño o si era real.

Edward.


	14. Capitulo 13

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 13

Súplicas

Sentí en mi odio un susurro dulce, un llamado.

-Bella…-me decía la voz.

Yo desperté, no muy seguro de que era lo que sucedía, pero podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier sitio. Edward.

Mi gran amor, mi gran perdición, estaba allí, de pie.

Mi razón de vivir, mi desconsuelo, me estaba llamando.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte, aun grogui.

-Bella, debo hablar contigo, debo… Debo disculparme, esta mañana actué demasiado mal, me porte mal contigo Bella, y no puedo vivir sabiéndolo. ¿Me perdonas?

Yo escuchaba sus palabras, y cada una de ellas estaban impregnadas de un amor tan profundo que se me dificultaba decirle lo que debía decirle…y aun mas hacer lo que debía hacer. Por su bien. Por el de Jacob. Y por el mió.

-Mira Edward, no hay nada que perdonar. Tú dejaste muy en claro lo que querías de mí. Rosalie dejo muy en claro lo que todos piensan de mí. Y yo no quiero vivir una farsa, ni vivir siendo un problema.-le dije, lo mas seriamente que pude, controlando mi voz.

-No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar Bells… ¿Me estas dejando?-me dijo, con voz quebrada.

Yo lo mire, intentado no demudar mi expresión. La situación me recordaba a cuando el me dejo a mi, pro los mismos motivos que yo ahora lo dejaba a el. Para cuidarlo.

-Eso creo Edward… No se que es lo que quiero, no se que es lo que me conviene… No quiero problemas, ni tampoco causártelos. Pero tampoco puedo estar con alguien que e me controla como si fuera de su propiedad. Tengo vida propia ¿sabes? Y aunque te amo con el alma, no estoy segura de querer seguir así. Además…-estaba hablando demasiado, dejando fluir la ira que me carcomió toda la mañana, pero al llegar a la parte de hablarle de Jacob, solo pude sonrojarme y callar.

-Ya suéltalo Bella- me urgió el, con voz contenida.

-Además, Edward, no eres al único a quien amo. Amo a Jacob tanto como a ti, quizás mas, y creo… creo que debo marcharme. Y eso haré. Me marchare de aquí, para poder pensar. Necesito alejarme de toda esta locura Edward, realmente necesito hacerlo.-le dije, entre suspiros.

-Bella, yo… yo jamás quise que esto aspara, yo no pensé lo que te dije hoy, realmente estaba furioso porque sabía que lo querías a Jacob, y por eso quería cuidarte… Tenía miedo Bella, yo no pretendía alejarte de mí. ¡Te amo! Con toda mi alma, y lo que haya dicho Rosalie, son puras mentiras, sus palabras están teñidas de odio, no debes darle importancia. Por favor Bella, si hay algo que pueda hacer para que te quedes, si quieres puedo marcharme yo, pero por favor, no te vayas…- me suplico.

Esa suplico sumió a mi corazón en el mas profundos de los dolores, pero debía hacerlo por el, debía obtener fuerzas y hacerlo.

-Lo siento Edward, pero ya está todo dicho, mañana me voy. Ya tengo el pasaje, y debo hacerlo, por mi. Te amo, y lo sabes, pero debo hacerlo. No me iré por siempre, solo hasta aclarar mis ideas y ver como quiero seguir. Es mi momento de escribir la historia, Edward.- termine de hablar, mirándolo a los ojos. Dolía tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, besarlo…

-Te entiendo Bella. No voy a obligarte a quedarte. Si marcharte es lo que deseas, no te lo impediré. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí, esperándote, hasta que tomas tu decisión. Creo que me marchare ahora, si quieres verme, sabes donde encontrarme Bella. Te amo, no lo olvides.- dichas estas palabras, me beso la frente, un roce apenas, y desapareció.

Me quede sola en la cama, escuchando el azotar del viento contra las hojas. Una poderosa desolación se apodero de mi alma.

Me acurruque entre las sabanas, y me abrace las piernas para darme calor, para darme fuerzas.

El llanto comenzaba a agolparse en mi garganta.

Jamás creí que pudiera haber algo peor que Edward me deje, pero me equivocaba.

Era mil veces peor dejarlo. Pero debía ser fuerte.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, con la fuerza del caudal de un rió.

Era imposible contenerlas.

Y así me dormí, abrazada a mi misma, llorando por mis grandes amores. Amores que no podrían ser… Jamás.


	15. Capitulo 14

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 14

No hay vuelta atrás

Aquella noche fue la más triste y la más corta de mi vida.

Esperaba sumirme en un sueño profundo, que purgara de mi alma las heridas infligidas por mis palabras hacia Edward. Pero mis suplicas no fueron contestadas. Como me dormí, me desperté. Sentí como si entre dormirme y despertarme, no hubiera pasado ni un solo segundo.

Traía conmigo el peso de aquella noche oscura.

Me levante, y mire la hora, en tres horas y media salía el vuelo, debía apurarme.

Fui al baño, me di una ducha caliente, para relajar mis músculos y mi mente. En principio funciono, pero estaba tan apurada, que al salir de la ducha, todo el estrés volvió a ocupar su lugar.

Luego de cepillar mis dientes, y mi cabello, me vestí apresuradamente, y baje las escaleras corriendo para tomar un desayuno rápido.

Charlie, estaba en la cocina, con mi bolso al lado de el. Se lo veía cansado y ojeroso, por lo que supuse que no había tenido una muy buena noche. Ya éramos dos.

Me prepare el desayuno, y mi papa no comió, ya había comido algo.

Comí poco y nada, porque tenia el estomago cerrado por los nervios del inminente viaje. También comí en silencio, mi padre solo me miraba, sin hacer comentarios.

En estos momentos deseaba tener el don de Edward.

Termine, limpie el plato, y me encare con Charlie. El me miro por un minuto, el más largo del mundo.

¿Estas lista, pequeña?- me pregunto seriamente.

-Si, le respondí- con un nuevo nudo en la garganta.

El tomo mi maleta y la subió al coche. Yo me gire para echarle una última ojeada a mi hogar. Unas lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas, me di media vuelta y subí al auto patrulla, camino al aeropuerto.

Al llegar me quede sentada esperando mi vuelo en el vestíbulo.

Una parte mía esperaba que los dos amores de mi vida aparecieran allí para frenarme para no permitir que me marchara.

Pero las horas pasaron sin que hubiera rastros de ellos.

Mi papa me alcanzo un café, para que pudiera sobrellevar mejor el vuelo.

Seguí esperando, con Charlie, a que llamaran a mi vuelo.

Al escuchar la voz que anunciaba mi avión, mi estomago se encogió, y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Mire hacia atrás, hacia donde mi corazón esperaba encontrar a Edward y Jacob esperándome, buscándome, pero allí no había nadie.

Entendí que realmente estaba sola.

Me encamine hacia mi avión. Me despedí de mi padre, lo abrace con fuerza, y subí al avión, sin mirar atrás.

Afrontando mí destino.

Arriba de avión, miraba por la ventanilla con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, sin parar.

Entonces el avión despego.

Y yo me despedí de mi vida tal y como la conocía hasta aquel día.

Y me despedí de Edward.

Y me despedí de Jacob.


	16. Capitulo 15

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 15

Nuevos Caminos

Llegue a Florida, donde estaba mi mama esperándome.

Nunca la vi tan radiante y feliz.

Al verme, se me abalanzo y me abrazo con uno de esos abrazos de oso suyos.

Ese día fue todo risas y alegrías. Dejo que llegara la parte difícil de mí decisión, para otro momento. Ella quería verme feliz, y sabia que no había acudido a ella precisamente por ser muy feliz.

Paseamos por la playa, charlamos de ella y de Phill, de como estaban las cosas por allí.

Al final del día, cenamos y me fui a dormir, con al excusa de que estaba extenuada por el viaje.

Al recostarme en la cara, caí en al cuenta del gran vació que tenia en mi pecho, y los bordes del agujero que antaño me había destrozado, comenzaron a doler de a poco, y el dolor fue aumentando, hasta no dejarme respirar.

Me dormí, una vez más, abrazada a mi misma, llorando mi desconsuelo.

Me desperté en mitad de la noche, por las caricias de mi madre, que me estaba despertando.

-Bella, Bella despierta.-me susurraba.

-¿Qué sucede mama?- inquirí intrigada.

-Has estado hablando dormida amor, o mas bien debería decir llorando más que hablando- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Mirando lo enrojecidos que estaban pro el llanto.

-Lo siento mama, debo haber tenido alguna pesadilla, no quería despertarte.- me disculpe.

-Que me despiertes no es el problema Bella, el problema es que estas mal, que eres infeliz. Repetías en sueños "Edward, Jacob, los amo" y llorabas, no me digas que eres feliz y que viniste aquí solo porque me extrañabas porque no puedo creerte Bella-me dijo seriamente.

Ella siempre había sido muy perceptiva, y eso podía complicarme las cosas.

-Mama solo han sido malos sueños, no debemos darles importancia.- le dije, intentando salirme por la tangente.

-No es a los sueños a quienes les doy importancia sino a ti hija. Me preocupas, y quisiera que por una vez te sinceres con tu madre y confíes en mí. ¿Por qué has venido Bella?- me pregunto, y por como lo dijo, sabia que no se iría hasta que hable con ella.

Me rendí.

-Mama, no se que es lo que siento. Amo a Edward, pero cuando me pelee con el, fui corriendo con Jacob, y con el descubrí que también lo amo. Y no es solo eso, siento que soy un estorbo, y que ellos no me merecen y que lo mejor para ellos es que yo me aleje.- le dije de un tiro, lo mas rápido que pude, sin siquiera pensarlo. Automáticamente las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

-Bella, Bella- me canturreo abrazándome, consolándome-. Linda no debes llorar, eres joven y es normal no saber a quien quieres realmente. Pero no lo sabes en apariencia, porque en el fondo sabes a quien amas de verdad, por quien darías todo de ti, con quien te sientes segura y con quien puedes ser tu misma. SI estar con alguien, solo te hace infeliz y te hace sentir un problema, entonces, quizás debas mirar hacia otro lado.

No es malo intentar otras cosas, y si no funciona, siempre puedes volverlo a intentar con el otro con otras personas. El mundo es un gran océano de posibilidades Bells, no debes sufrir por solo una de las opciones, teniendo a tantas otras esperándote.-me sermoneo mi madre.

Yo la mire, porque era precisamente mi mayor duda. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Y ella me acaba de dar la respuesta, y era lo que desde un principio creí que era mejor.

Jacob me hacia bien, y si lo amaba, debía darle una oportunidad.

Sabía que me dolería, pero debía intentarlo. Por mi y por el. Y por Edward que lo mejor seria que desaparezca de su vida.

-Tiene razón mama, tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho, te amo.- le agradecí con fervor.

-También te amo pequeña, descansa- se despidió de mi.

Luego de esa conversación, saque el pasaje para volver a los 3 días a Forks.

Volvería a mi hogar. Volvería a ver a mi amor.

Volvería a ver a Jacob.

Y Volvería para dejar a Edward.


	17. Capitulo 16

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 16

Amenazas

Estaba en el avión, de regreso a casa. De regreso a mi hogar.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que hubiera podido cambiar en estos pocos días en los que estuve afuera. ¿Se habrían quedado los Cullen, o se habrían marchado otra vez? ¿Jacob me estaría esperando como siempre? ¿Cómo me recibiría mi padre?

Sabia que me preocupaba demasiado, no había estado demasiado tiempo afuera como para que algo hubiera cambiado drásticamente. Todo debería estar en su lugar, tal cual lo había dejad antes de marcharme. Sin embargo, a pesar de conocer estas certezas, los nervios y la ansiedad me estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

Llegue al aeropuerto. Ya estaba con ansias de ver a mi padre. Me apresure a buscarlo.

Lo encontré caminando, con paso apresurado, levantando la cabeza para encontrarme entre el tumulto de gente. Sonreí ante esa imagen.

Le salude con la mano, para que me reconociera. Al ubicarme, su cara se vio iluminada por una gran sonrisa. Amaba esa sonrisa, siempre le hacia lucir mas joven.

Se apresuro a acercarse a mí, y al hacerlo, me quito las valijas y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo echaba de menos.

Al abrazarlo, vi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una cabellera roja, roja como el fuego. Pero fue una visión muy fugaz. Cuando quise volver a mirar, ya no había nada allí. Mi corazón se acelero y sentí que iba a comenzar a hiperventilar.

No podía ser. No podía estar pasando. Ella no sabía que yo me había marchado y que volvería. No podía estar allí esperándome y tampoco podía ser coincidencia que ella se encontrara allí.

Pero al no encontrar más rastros de aquella cabellera tan peculiar, me convencía de que solo había sido una alucinación mía. No podía estar Victoria allí, conmigo, con mi padre y toda aquella gente inocente. Sencillamente no podía pasar. Y decidí prestarle atención al asunto mas tarde, dado lo improbable de la situación.

Pero que sea improbable, no significo que no se me pusieran los nervios de punta y que mi corazón volviera a latir a un ritmo normal, sino todo lo contrario. Todos mis antiguos nervios habían vuelvo a florecen dentro mío.

Sabía que algún día debería enfrentar a Victoria, pero esperaba que no fuera tan pronto, y tan desprotegida.

Mientras pensaba esto, mi padre me acompañaba al auto patrulla y me llevaba a casa.

Durante el trayecto estaba realmente alterada, no sabía que podía aguardarme en casa. Todos mis miedos de viaje, se hacían realidad. Pero intente convencerme de que ella no estaba allí, que fue solo un producto de mi imaginación.

Pero por las dudas, hablaría al respecto con Jacob.

Jacob.

Acababa de acordarme de el. Y recordé porque me había marchado y porque había vuelto. Debía hablar con el. Aunque primero debía hablar con Edward y plantearle mi resolución.

Además de todos mis motivos para dejarle, ahora se sumaba la posibilidad de que Victoria estuviera al acecho, lo cual lo ponía a el y a su familia en peligro.

Cada vez estaba más segura de mi decisión.

Llegue a casa, subí a mi cuarto y comencé a vaciar mi valija.

Estaba concentrada guardando la ropa en el armario, cuando siento una leve brisa correr.

De reojo mire hacia la ventana, que hacia cinco minutos había cerrado… y que ahora estaba abierta.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Solo podía haber una explicación, que quedo más que confirmada, cuando de repente, sentí un contacto frió y firma, contra mi hombro.

Una mano me presionaba, me arrastraba, con lentitud y con firmeza, pero sin lastimarme. Un contacto que solo podía ser provocado por un vampiro.

Al tomarme, me obligo a darme la vuelta, para enfrentarnos.

Gire despacio, hasta que quedamos cara a cara.


	18. Capitulo 17

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo 17

Punto aparte

Al ir girando, con una lentitud que hacia que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora comencé a aceptar la idea de que este podía ser mi final. Que mis horas sobre la tierra habían acabado. Que Victoria estaba allí para completar su venganza.

Pero me equivoca de llano. Allí no estaba Victoria. En su lugar, había un ángel de cabellos dorados y ojos color topacio, que me miraban dolidos.

Era una imagen tan bella y desoladora que me dejo sin respiración.

Era Edward. Lo que quería decir, que este era el momento en que yo le dejaba. Y sinceramente no sabía como iba a ser capaz de tal atrocidad, pero ya estaba jugada, no iba a cambiar a último momento.

-Hola Bella- susurro, con su aliento en mi cara distrayéndome.

-Ho-hola Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte algo confusa.

-Mmm, pues Alice me dijo que te vió volver y no pude resistirme a venir a verte. ¿Hice mal?- me pregunto con voz quebrada.

-Pues no, en realidad. Mejor que estas aquí, creo que debemos hablar- le dije, sin muchos miramientos.

-Claro, eso estamos haciendo- contesta, y se ríe para romper el hielo, pero se notaba la tensión reinante entre los dos.

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí, o prefieres afuera Edward?

-Quiero que lo que tengas que decirme, me lo digas, porque sabes que no eres beuna ni mintiendo ni ocultando cosas, y se que me estas ocultando algo. Bella, solo dímelo, entenderé, sea lo que sea- me dijo intentando quitarle lo dolido a su voz, aunque le salio bastante mal.

No creía que fuera a soportar lastimar de esa forma a alguien a quien amaba tanto, pero debía hacerlo.

No podía dejar de pensar que se repetía la historia de hace meses atrás, pero ahora era él quien se quedaría con el amor atragantado.

-Bien, no lo alargare demasiado-le prometí- Edward, me marche porque estaba muy confusa sobre que era lo mejor para mi y lo que quería. He descubierto que amo a Jacob, como recuerdas que te dije, aunque no quita que aun te ame. Pero el problema entonces va a ser, ¿Qué es lo mejor para mi? Contigo fui muy feliz Edward, pero los últimos sucesos me han hecho pensar que algo ah cambiado entre nosotros desde que te marchaste, y no he podido volver a disfrutar de aquella felicidad de antaño, y es algo que me angustia. Esto, mas que creo firmemente lo que me dijo Rosalie, he decidido que lo mejor para mi y para ti, es que esto termine- no sabía como era capaz de pronunciar estas palabras y con tal tranquilidad, pero debía seguir adelante-. Y por lo mismo, le daré una oportunidad a Jake. Pero si descubro que tampoco es bueno para mi o para el, me marcharé definitivamente, para no sufrir ni hacerlos sufrir. Espero que puedas entenderme, Edward.-le dije, y en cuanto pronuncie su nombre, mi cara se descompuso, y comencé a llorar.

Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo.

-Bella no llores, yo te entiendo, y aunque tu decisión me duele, creo… creo que podré superarlo, en algún momento, recuerda que viviré muchos años- me dijo intentando levantarme el animo-. En serio Bella, yo te amo, y esta decisión tuya la respetare, pero siempre estaré atento a ver si las cosa no funcionan con Jacob o con quien sea, y volveré. Si no me aceptas, lo entenderé y me marcharé, pero siempre estaré atento a encontrar una posibilidad de volver contigo. Eres mi mundo, mi vida y mi alma, y no me apetece vivir sin ti, lo sabes, por eso siempre estaré ahí Bella, siempre que quieras volver, me podrás encontrar- me dijo, abrazándome y acariciándome, pero su voz estaba vacía, carecía de emoción, y yo no podía evitar pensar que era por mi culpa.

Sabia que estaba sufriendo, y por mi culpa. Pero debía protegerle, y debía darle su oportunidad a Jacob.

El me suelta, me toma de los hombros y me obliga a mirarlo a la cara.

Yo levanto la mirada a regañadientes

-Se feliz Bella- me susurra, me besa la frente, y desaparece por la ventana, la cual se cierra ante su ida.

Quizás fuera la última vez que esa ventana se abriera.

Me quede sola en mi habitación, temblando y llorando.

Solo podía pensar en ¿Qué hice? ¿Que hice? ¿Qué hice?

Intente convencerme, una vez mas, de que fue lo correcto. Pero dolía tanto.

Me sentía vacía, sola, desdichada, solo quería morirme.

Me tire en la cama y me hice un ovillo, y lloré mi desconsuelo.

Así me quede dormida y me desperté por un contacto caliente sobre mi pómulo izquierdo.

-Bells-me susurraba-, has vuelto.


	19. Capitulo 18

_Disclaimer: Basada en los personajes creados por __**Stephenie Meyer**_

_Summary: Si Edward hubiera cambiado en esos meses, separado de Bella, dejando salir a flote su lado vampiro y, olvidando el humano ¿que pasaría? Si dañara a Bella, ¿que pasaría? ¿Si Bella decidiera darle a Jacob una posibilidad, que pasaría?_

Capitulo18

Primera vez

Era muy entrada la noche, y sus manos suaves acariciaban mi rostro, siguiendo el rastro de las huellas que habían dejado mis lágrimas al rodar por mis mejillas.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, entibiando mi alma fría y marchita.

Al sentir su roce, me levante y no dije ni una palabra, solo lo mire a los ojos y me abalance sobre el, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro y lo abrace con fuerza.

El me abrazó con dulzura, y esperó a que recobrara la compostura.

Lo solté despacio, y volví a trabar mi mirada con la suya.

-Si Jake, volví- le dije con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bella te eche tanto de menos… ¿Por qué te marchaste sin decirme nada? Después de lo de aquella tarde, yo creí… Creí que… Quizás, entre nosotros, podría…-no podía terminar la frase por la vergüenza.

-Jake, me marché para pensar que quería realmente, y he vuelto mas decidida que nunca, y ahora se que quiero. Se a quien quiero.- le dije seriamente.

-Pues dime Bells, ahórrame el sufrimiento.

-A ti, Jacob Black, te elijo a ti- le dije con fervor

Al decir estas palabras, un brillo feroz lleno su mirada, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estampo sus labios contra los míos.

Aquel beso, no fue como el de la otra noche, y tampoco se parecía a los que Edward me daba.

El no se privaba de nada, no se contenía. Me besaba con pasión, con ardor.

Podía sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, irradiando calor, y yo deseaba tenerlo mas cerca, y abrazarlo con fuerza, mas cerca y mas fuerza.

El ritmo de nuestro beso fue subiendo, ahora estábamos los dos en la cama. Juntos.

Yo sabia a donde iba a parar todo esto, y no me importaba, quería que continuara.

Sentí una de sus manos, y muy dubitativamente comenzó a desabrochar mi blusa.

Temblé. De miedo, de placer, ya no sabía por que, pues no estaba segura de cómo debía continuar, de cómo debía comportarme

No me había preparado para esto, fue tan repentino, tan del momento, que parecía armado, parecía como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, en aquel momento y esa noche.

Yo no tuve que quitarle su remera, porque como siempre el iba medio desnudo, y podía recorrer con mis manos sus brazos y su ancha espalda, y deleitarme con sus músculos.

Continuamos besándonos, acariciándonos, desprendiéndonos de nuestras ropas.

Todo era tan natural, así era como debían ser las cosas, y no me invadía el miedo corrosivo que creí en un momento que irrumpiría en mí, sino todo lo contrario, estaba cómoda y feliz.

Ya no estábamos frenéticos, sino que ahora nos movíamos con lentitud, con dulzura, como si danzáramos.

Era nuestra danza, nuestra canción, y aunque no sabíamos la coreografía, improvisábamos muy bien.

En el momento, dolió un poco, ya que era mi primera vez, pero ya no importaba el dolor, estaba disfrutando de mi Jacob, de mi sol, de mi cura contra el alma rota.

Fue perfecto, mejor de lo que podría haber soñado alguna vez.

-Bella, te amo- me susurro al oído, cuando terminamos.

-Jake, yo te amo con mi vida- le conteste.

ME dio un beso muy dulce, y acomodo mi cabeza en su pecho, para que pudiera descansar.

Y nos dormimos juntos, abrazados, en la noche más larga y perfecta de nuestras vidas.


	20. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

Nueva vida

Amaneció. Me desperté como todas las mañanas, solo de puro instinto.

Me quede quieta mientras contemplaba la habitación levemente iluminada y supuse que seria otro día tan nublado como cualquier otro.

Tenía ida la cabeza. Recordaba un sueño que había tenido aquella noche, pero era demasiado confuso como para poder entenderlo.

Me desperecé, y me di la vuelta en la cama.

Tuve que reprimir un grito.

Al girarme encontré un cuerpo acostado a mi lado.

-¿Jacob?-pregunté indecisa.

¿Qué hacia el allí?

Le toque la frente, y estaba ardiendo. Ese contacto candente lleno mi mente de recuerdos.

-¡Oh!-exclamé

Claro, no había sido un sueño, había sido real. Más real de lo que nunca pude haber imaginado.

Me levante de la cama, sin molestarlo, y fui al baño.

Me mire en el espejo y cerré los ojos mientras me aferraba a la encimera del lavatorio.

El cerra rlos ojos consiguió que todos los recuerdos se ordenaran dentro mío y se agolparas uno tras otro, intentando salir a la superficie todos a la vez.

Sus manos recorriendo cada una de las cuervas de mi cuerpo.

Nuestros labios bailando a un ritmo frenético.

Mis dedos entrelazados en su pelo.

El calor. El amor. La pasión.

No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Fue tan hermoso y tan increíble. Estaba llena de emociones desconocidas para mí. El deseo incontrolable de tenerlo una vez mas entre mis brazos y embriagarme con el olor de su piel. Jamás creí poder tener un futuro así con Jacob, y ahora se había vuelto mi presente, mi realidad.

Alguna vez soñé que quizás con el podría llegar a tener algo, y que quizás podríamos ser algo mas que amigos. Pero jamás imagine que el seria el hombre que me hiciera mujer.

Tal dulce su toque. Con tanto amor. No entendía como no lo había entendido antes. Como no había comprendido que con el, las piezas encajaban perfectamente, naturalmente, No era una obsesión, no era como la droga, era natural.

Estaba pensando en todo esto mientras recordaba todos los detalles, cuando siento que unos brazos fuertes y calientes rodean mi cintura. Jake me besa el cuello.

-Bella…-susurro, enviando un escalofrió por mi espalda.

Me giro para besarle, y fue un beso dulce. La pasión ya no era necesaria, bastaba con la ternura.

-Bella, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, no se como ha sido para ti porque fue bastante improvisado, pero para mi fue hermoso-me sigue susurrando.

-Jake, la noche pasada, fue perfecta y jamás la olvidare.-le vuelvo a besar.

-Bells, me quedaría siempre contigo, pero no creo que quieras darle explicaciones a Charlie y mucho menos quiero dárselas yo a Billy.-me dice con una sonrisa picara.

-Claro Jake, ve, pero, vuelve rápido, ya te extraño-le digo con fervor.

-Siempre volveré Bells- me dice, y me besa.

-Te amo Bella.

-Te amo Jake.

Y desapareció por la ventana, como mi antiguo novio lo hacia.

Edward.

¿Cómo pude estar con Jacob apenas terminar con Edward?

La única respuesta que encontré es que necesitaba consuelo y que Jacob pudo dármelo, y funciono muy bien. Hizo que olvidara hasta mi nombre, y se lo agradecía.

Mi amor por el crecía, y notaba como el que sentía por Edward disminuía.

Esperaba que todo continuara así de bien, sin más problemas, y que la felicidad llegara por fin a nuestras vidas.

Quería amar y ser amada ya sin temor de lastimar a nadie, y sabiendo que seria lo mejor para Edward.

Me acerco a la ventana, por donde Jacob había desaparecido, y veo que afuera había un sol resplandeciente. No creia que fuera posible un mejor día o una mejor noche.

Sin embargo, unos pensamientos turbios invadieron mi mente, tiñendo la felicidad con tonos grises.

¿Jacob se había cuidado?

Este, a pesar de ser un gran problema, lo tome muy a la ligera, ya que necesitaba de pastillas anticonceptivas para regular mi menstruación, por lo que probablemente no debiera de preocuparme demasiado.

Pero otro problema, que ya venia de antes, volvio a mi cabeza para arruinarme la felicidad.

Victoria.

¿Realmente todo estaba tan bien como aparantaba?


	21. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

Felicidad, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

El tiempo fue pasando, y sentía que la historia de aquellos meses de soledad, se repetía, pero con un ligero cambio.

Rosalie y Emmet se habían marchado a alguna parte de América, como vacaciones, y Edward, según tenia entendido, se había marchado con el clan de Denalli por un tiempo.

Solo se quedaron en Forks Carlise, Esme, Jasper y Alice. Pero ya no era lo mismo. No los veía con la regularidad de antes, e incluso ya no había amor en sus ojos, sino acusación. Este cambio me dolía, pero no entendían que era por su bien, tanto el de ellos, como el mi y como el de Edward.

Sabia donde estaba él solo porque Alice me lo contó, pero inclusive ella había cambiado conmigo, sabia que me culpaba por la repentina fuga de su hermano y que no aceptaba mi relación con Jacob.

En realidad, nadie la aceptaba, solo Jake, yo y nuestros padres estaban conformes con la misma.

Mis amigos humanos no podían creer que hubiera dejado a Edward, después de todo lo que había sufrido por él, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. Y que ahora estuviera con Jake, no ayudaba a mi reputación. Solo Ángela, Ben y Mike seguían tan firmes como siempre a mi lado, aunque Mike parecía odiarme cada vez más por no elegirlo a él. Jessica y sus "secuaces" como en secreto los llamaba, no paraban de hablar mal de mí a mis espaldas, y aun más ella que no entendía como había dejado escapar a ese bombón por un indio, como ella misma dijo un día al pasar junto a mí de forma que lo escuchara a la perfección.

-¿Quién seria lo suficiente idiota como para dejar a un bombón, un ángel como Edward por ese indigne de la Push?-decía con un tono ácido

Todas sus amigas le festejaban el chiste, y una de ellas me golpeo con la mochila al pasar, y no fue sin querer.

Ángela se acerca a mí y me toma el hombro.

-Bells, tu sabes lo que haces y lo que sientes, no dejes que las opiniones de las personas ajenas a tu vida te influyan, excepto las de aquellos que te quieren de verdad. Esas opiniones puedes escucharlas y considerarlas, pero siempre actúa según lo que dicte tu corazón.- me aconsejo Áng.

-Si, lo se. Gracias, eres una buena amiga- y la abracé.

Estar sin Edward me permitió salir mas con mis amigos humanos e incluso incluir a Jake al grupo, aunque el y Mike seguían sin quererse. No me extrañaría ver un día de estos a Newton con Jessica burlándose de cuan idiota era, pero no quería pensar eso, viviría el hoy y dejaría el mañana para después.

Alice continuaba sentándose con nosotros en la hora del almuerzo, pero no hablaba mucho, y lo poco que hablaba, no lo hacia precisamente conmigo. Me dolía la actitud de ella, la quería muchísimo, era mi mejor amiga, pero no podía culparla por odiarme, lastimaba a su hermano, pero no podía decirle mis motivos por miedo a que Edward leyera sus pensamientos.

Tendría que resignarme a seguir contando vampiros como amigos, porque eso iba quedando en el pasado cada día un poco más.

Con Jake las cosas iban de maravilla, y con respecto a nuestra primera vez, no tenía que preocuparme por el hecho de que el no se había cuidado porque había tomado las pastillas y a los pocos días me vino y en fecha, así que no hubo problemas con eso.

Sin embargo no volvimos a hacerlo, acordamos que primero probaríamos más nuestra estabilidad como pareja, aunque si la situación ameritaba a eso, como aquella noche, ninguno se negaría.

Las cosas seguían su curso como debieron ser siempre.  
Era humana.

Estaba con un humano, licántropo pero humano al fin.

Tenía amigos humanos.

Y por sobretodo, envejecía.

Todo seguía el curso natural de la vida, y era raro.

Era bueno tener preocupaciones normales, tener conversaciones normales de adolescentes, hablar con Ángela de mi primera vez y que ella me contara la suya con Ben. Todo era irreal, pero me gustaba, extrañamente me gustaba ser normal, ser mediocre. Pero no me importaba no resaltar en nada, ser normal, humana y torpe, porque Jake lograba hacerme sentir especial, y con el no sentía que había una brecha abismal que nos diferenciaba, porque ambos podíamos equivocarnos y solucionar nuestros problemas, y sabia que el me amaba mas que a nada, aun sin estar imprimado de mi.

Sin embargo, siempre en un rincón de mi mente, lo sobrenatural seguía presente.

Edward y Alice. Los extrañaba.

Victoria. Me acechaba.

Sam le dijo a Jacob que habían encontrado un rastro cerca de mi casa, y esta vez era el de ella mas el de otro vampiro, y que tenían que seguir la pista. Así que la manda se había dividido en dos. Una parte se había ido a rastrearla y la otra parte se había quedado para cuidar la reserva y para cuidarme. Obviamente Jake se quedo conmigo, y ya no era necesario que patrullara como lobo rondando mi casa, simplemente debía entrar en mi cuarto y dormir conmigo, solo eso, y el no tenia mucho de que quejarse, excepto claro de que yo hablo en sueños. Rogaba no mencionar a Edward, pero según el solo hablaba de Victoria y los Vulturius.

Los Vulturius algún día vendrían a buscarnos y no sabia que podría suceder ya que debía ser un vampiro para ese momento. Aun no le había contado a Jake de la historia aunque debía hacerlo.

Así paso mucho tiempo, y cada vez mas tranquila y feliz me sentía.

Hasta que, un día a la salida del instituto, veo un Volvo plateado entrando al estacionamiento, en dirección a donde se encontraba Alice.

Yo me quede mirándolo mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir desbocadamente.

De aquel auto bajo Edward, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero el no estaba solo.

De l lado de copiloto, bajo una mujer de una belleza despampanante, tan bella que dolía.

Se acerco a el con pasos danzarines, y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, mientras besaba a Edward en los labios.

Tanya y Edward estaban juntos, no tenía ninguna duda de que era ella por su belleza y sus ojos dorados.

Los celos invadieron mi mente.

Edward mira hacia donde yo estaba y me saluda con la mano mientras con la otra rodea la cintura de la vampireza.

Al parecer no era la única que había encontrado a otra persona. Estaba feliz por él, pero a la vez me dolía.

Me marche con la mirada gacha, camino a buscar a mi novio, mi consuelo, y olvidar aquellos minutos que desequilibraron la felicidad en la que había estado viviendo.


	22. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

Idas y vueltas.

El tiempo seguía corriendo, imparable, infrenable, destruyéndolo todo a su alrededor.

El instituto estaba por terminar, y yo estaba dando finales. Cálculo era realmente pesado, pero creía que si practicaba mucho, probablemente la rendiría bien.

Por este lado, el colegio no me preocupaba, me preocupaba pensar que si el instituto terminaba, no había nada que atase a los Cullen con Forks, lo que supondría una pronta marcha, y sabía que eso me destruirá.

Mi relación con ellos había cambiado, sentía que me odiaban por haber terminado con Edward.

Alice había vuelto a hablar conmigo cuando vio que Edward comenzó a salir con Tanya. Se me acerco después de mucho tiempo diciéndome que la odiaba, que odiaba esa pareja.

-Bella, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Edward y Tanya? ¿Qué rayos?-me dijo, con un notable enojo.

-Es raro…-conteste simplemente, no iba a admitir mis celos, ya que Edward lo sabría con solo leer sus pensamientos.

-Dalo por hecho…-y su voz se volvió nostálgica- Me gustaba mas la pareja que hacía contigo, me gustaba pensar que seriamos hermanas… Ahora, ya ni siquiera puedo ver tu futuro, ¿sabes lo triste que me siento, Bella?- me dijo con voz ahogada

La abrace con fuerza, y acaricie su suave pelo.

-Lo se Alice, pero fue lo mejor, aunque me duel… Lo que quiero decir es que es difícil pero…- no sabia como explicarle que sentía lo mismo que ella y que aun amaba a Edward (aunque en menos medida) sin delatarme ante él.

-Te entiendo linda, se como son las cosas, se lo que sientes por mi- y bajando muchota voz, para que yo sola la oyera- y se que aún lo amas, Rosalie me contó de aquella conversación. Aunque desearía que no hubieras hecho esto, no puedo obligarte a cambiar de opinión, sufriste mucho Bella, bien que lo se, y te mereces ser feliz, por eso no te digo nada.-concluye con una media sonrisa

-Pero Alice…tu ya no me hablabas, de hecho, esta conversación me resulta extraña, hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos así…-le dije compungida

-Lo siento Bella, me sentía dolida, pero entendí que no era conmigo, y luego de hablar con Rosalie pude entender tus motivos, aunque me hubiera gustado que no la hubieras escuchado nunca, esta muy equivocada.- dijo ella con enojo

-Ya es tarde Alice, aunque quisiera cambiar, es tarde. Estoy con Jacob y lo amo, me hace feliz. No es lo mismo, pero es mas sano, no lastimo a nadie de esta forma, además... Edward tampoco pierde su tiempo. Mira, ya no quiero seguir con esto, Jake me espera en casa, adiós Alice, te quiero.

-Adiós, Bella…

Llegue a casa y Jake estaba en el salón sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión con Charlie.

-¿Bella?- preguntaron los dos al unísono, por lo que empezaron a reír.

Yo volteé los ojos, ¿quién mas iba a ser? Pero también comencé a reírme.

-No, soy el monstruo del lago Ness.- les dije con sorna

-Ja, ja, ja que graciosa eres Bells-dijo mi novio.

El vino rápido hacia mí y me beso con ganas. Le devolví el beso con las mimas ansias. Lo había extrañado.

Charlie se había quedado en el salón, sabia que Jacob no se cuidaría delante de el, así que prefería mantenerse alejado de nosotros. Y se lo agradecía.

Termine de besarlo y lo mire a los ojos, y me asusto su expresión.

Tenía una mirada sombría y angustia en los ojos, supe que sucedía algo malo.

-Jake ¿que ha…?- no pude terminar porque me tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

-Shh, luego hablamos de eso, en un lugar mas seguro-me dijo y me tomo de la mano y me llevo afuera.

Fuimos fuera de la casa y caminamos a paso rápido por la carretera que serpenteaba el bosque.

-Cuando me convierta en lobo, súbete a mi lomo así te llevo a un lugar seguro.-me dijo cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa.

De acuerdo- le dije.

Mientras decía la ultima frase, el se escondía detrás de un arbusto para convertirse en lobo. No es que lo hiciera para ocultar algo que no hubiera visto antes, pero lo hacia por respeto.

Volvió en forma de lobo y me lamió la cara. Yo me reí y me subí a su lomo.

Luego de una carrera por el bosque, llegamos a un claro, me bajo de su lomo y el se va para transformarse.

-Bella-me dice al volver como humano- Victoria ha estado volviendo una y otra vez, igual que aquella vez, pero ya se ha dejado ver varias veces y nos dejo una nota.

-¿Qué decía la nota?-le pregunte con pánico en la voz.

-Decía: "Su protección no le servirá de nada a ella. Apártense a un lado perros, y déjenme el camino libre hacia la mascota del vampiro, y nadie saldrá lastimado. Solo debo saldar cuentas, no quiero asesinar perros. Tienen hasta el viernes por la noche para liberar la frontera, o atacaré". Eso decía la nota Bella. ¿Te dice algo?-preguntó.

Claro que me decía algo. Mascota del vampiro, eso creían que era yo el clan de James. Victoria quería asesinarme.

Hoy era lunes. Cinco días de vida me quedaban, nada más y esperaba que nada menos.

Entre en pánico y me puse a llorar.

Después ya no recuerdo mas nada, solo que Victoria había puesto un limite a mi vida.

Ya había comenzado a correr el reloj, e iba en mi contra.


	23. Capitulo 22

Capitulo 22

Corridas

No me quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar ni para actuar, el problema es que no sabia lo que debía hacer, solo que debía hacerlo rápido.

Me desperté agitada, con la respiración entre cortada y el rostro mojado. Unos brazos fuertes y calientes me rodeaban, mientras que una voz lejana me susurraba.

-Bella, Bella, por favor despierta- susurraba la voz con un matiz de pánico.

-¿Jacob?-pregunté grogui?- ¿Qué ha… Que ha sucedido?

-Te has desmayado Bells, hará cosa de unos 10 minutos, te estaba llevando con Charlie, cuando comenzaste a removerte entre mis brazos y susurrar "Ella vendrá por mi"- me explico entre resoplidos.

-Oh… entonces, no lo imagine, Victoria ha vuelto, una vez más. Tú sabes que quiere Jacob, es lo mismo que quiso hace tantos meses atrás. Matarme. ¿Quién creías que era la mascota de los Cullen? ¿Un gatito?-le dije con ironía, fruto de mi nerviosismo

-Lo suponíamos Bells, pero no estaba muy claro el mensaje, creíamos que los Cullen habían estado cubriendo a algún chupasangre o algo así, debimos suponerlo… Debí suponerlo.-su voz se iba endureciendo a medida que hablaba.- No dejare que se acerque a ti amor, jamás dejare que te haga daño, nunca me alejare de ti, antes, prefiero morir- y para dar énfasis a sus palabras me beso con fiereza.

-No quiero escucharte decir que estas dispuesto a morir, ¿me entiendes? Primero salvas tu pellejo de los colmillos de esa perra, y luego vendrá lo demás, ¿de acuerdo?- le regañé, mas que furiosa. Odiaba que se pusiera en peligro por mi culpa. Era yo la que debía morir en el peor de los casos, no el.

-¿Sabes? Adoro que seas tan sobre protectora- se ríe y me besa. Yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido, nada de aquello me parecía divertido.- Descuida mi vida, me cuidare, ahora que estoy contigo, tengo un motivo para seguir viviendo, y no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente con lo que me costo conquistarte.

-Jake, tengo miedo, por mí, por ti, por tus hermanos. No quiero que les pase anda, no por mi, no por ella… Te amo, y no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que tu ya no estas. Preferiría hasta verte con otra mujer, pero no que mueras, eso nunca Jacob Black.

Fue tal la emoción del momento que comenzamos a besarnos con pasión, como solo una vez nos habíamos besado. Ya nada nos importaba, solo nuestro amor. Estábamos los dos allí, solos, acompañados con la urgencia que la pronta aparición de Victoria nos provocaba. No sabíamos cuanto tiempo teníamos para estar juntos, pero si sabíamos que debíamos aprovecharlo. Ninguno se paro a pensar que era lo que estábamos haciendo, ya nada importaba.

Estábamos en medio de la nada, nadie podría vernos, nadie podría encontrarnos.

Estábamos solos en el bosque, solos con nuestro amor.

Fue tan mágico como la primera vez. Estaba recostada sobre su pecho, ya vestidos nuevamente, reposando en un tronco caído.

Nos quedamos contemplando las musarañas y luego acordamos en silencio, que era momento de tomar las riendas del asunto Victoria.

Jake me dejo en casa y su fue para hablar con sus hermanos, pero no sin antes mandar a un guardia.

Mandaron un muchacho, el joven me hacia acordar a Jake cuando era chico. Debía tener unos 15 o 16 años.

Seth Clearwather era su nombre. Resulto ser un buen chico, se quedo conmigo lo que quedaba del día. Charlo animadamente sobre la manada y lo cool que era ser un hombre lobo. Lo escuchaba y no podía no reírme. A cada segundo que pasaba, más me convencía de que era un clon de Jacob.

La tarde iba llegando a su fin, y parecía que iba a terminar bien.

Seth comenzó a sentirse molesto, algo lo inquietaba.

-Hey, Seth, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con el miedo anidándose en mi estomago.

Solo dijo una palabra, y basto para que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Vampiro.- contestó con un rugido.


	24. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23

Dudas

La sangre huyo de mi rostro, senti mis extremidades mas pesadas de lo normal. Mi respiración comenzó a ir en aumento, más frenética, más rápida, imparable, al igual que los latidos de mí corazón. Parecía que con cada palpitar, marcaba el tiempo que me quedaba de vida.

El tiempo corría más lento en mi cabeza, como si internamente quisiera alargar el momento de la llegada de mi muerte. Ya no era conciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, de lejos oía un gruñido bajo y en aumento.

Estaba helada, petrificada, jamás imagine que la sola mención de la palabra vampiro pudiera generar en mi tal pánico, cuando antes me generaba pura adoración.

Hacía tanto tiempo ya que me había alejado de aquel mundo, que incluso llegaba a dudar de su existencia. Y pensar que pude haber formado parte de aquel mundo.

Ser bella, fuerte e irresistible, no envejecer nunca, esos fueron mis deseos durante algún tiempo, que considere el mejor de mi vida, y tuve que renunciar a complacerlos, por cuidar al verdadero amor de mi vida.

Todos estos pensamientos me asaltaron, a la vez, pero solo uno importaba.

¿Un vampiro en mi casa?

Victoria. ¿Qué otra respuesta tendría esa pregunta? ¿Qué otro vampiro acudiría a mi casa?

Por eso el miedo me tenía paralizada.

A mi lado Seth mostraba los dientes a la puerta, mientras que su cuerpo convulsionaba. Parecía que sus bordes se difuminaban, y solo pude pensar si llegaría a convertirse en mi casa, destrozándolo todo, que le diría a Charlie.

Charlie… Gracias a Dios estaba trabajando en la comisaría. Lo único bueno, es que no tendría que mentirle buscando una explicación al destrozo que seguramente se produciría en unos instantes en mi casa, ya que no podría hablar, estaría muerta.

Pero de pronto entendí que todo estaba en silencio. Seth ya no gruñía, pero sus manos aún temblaban.

-Bella- susurro una voz, con alivio y con miedo a la vez, casi dudando.

-Cullen, ¿Qué haces aquí? Estamos en alerta roja, ¡y se te ocurre aparecerte por aquí, sin avisar! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Pude haberte atacado y romper el tratado, no reconozco tu efluvio. Deberías saberlo- lo sermoneo Seth.

Yo estaba aturdida, desorientada. Con el solo sonido de su voz, antiguos sentimientos surgieron en mí con una fuerza incontrolable. Me asustaba sentir eso aun, y con tanta fuerza. Intente pensar en Jacob, pero no podía, solo tenia espacio en mi mente para él.

-Lo siento Seth, no lo pensé así, solo quería hablar con Bela… A solas- dijo, enfatizando en al ultima palabra.

-Mmm yo no se si deba…-dudo el pequeño.

-Vamos, sabes que estoy de tu lado, no le haré daño, y nadie se molestara contigo. ¿Por favor?- rogó aquel ángel. ¿Como podía ser tan irresistible?

-Pues…-intento hablar el lobo, cuando yo lo interrumpí.

-Déjanos, Seth. Por favor. Todo esta bien- logre articular, a pesar de seguir presa de la sorpresa que me provocaba la presencia de aquel Dios griego.

Seth abandona la habitación dejándonos solos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward estaba a mi espalda, y susurra una vez mas mi nombre, pero a mi oído.

Sentí el frió de su aliento en mi cuello, oreja y nuca, haciendo que el vello se me erizara.

Me gire lentamente, y clave mi mirada en sus ojos. Dorados como el topacio. Me hundí en ellos, y mi corazón comenzó a latir a ese ritmo irregular al que acostumbraba palpitar, cuando me deslumbraba su mirada.

-Edward- solo atiné a decir.

Y las barreras que me auto-impuse para no pensar en él, se disolvieron en cuanto rozó con sus dedos suaves y fríos, mi mejilla colorada.


	25. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24

Reencuentro

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que había tenido un contacto tan cercano con un vampiro. En especial, con este vampiro. No estaba preparada para lo que iba a sentir, aunque era de suponerse, ya que jamás lo supere.

Acaricio mi mejilla con una de sus manos, y su roce se convertía en electricidad en mi piel. Pero no podía permitirle hacerme sentir de esa forma, y menos dejárselo saber. Debía pensar en Jacob.

Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

-Edward- volví a susurrar, pero quitando su mano de mi cara- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No he podido soportarlo mas Bella, no soporto estar tan cerca y tan lejos de ti, sin poder tocarte, besarte…- me dijo con voz dolida- Se que estas con Jacob, pero aun sigo sin entender como me dejaste de amar tan repentinamente… Simplemente, no lo entiendo.- me dijo, volcando en su voz toda la frustración que había acumulado en el último tiempo.

-Edward, no es muy difícil de entender, yo ya no te amaba como antes, después de aquel tiempo en el que me quede sola…y después cuando volviste… Todo había cambiado, y el estuvo ahí para mi cuando tu no lo estuviste, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes, y sigues mortificándome?- pregunte con furia.

Pero la furia era porque a pesar de que mis palabras eran ciertas, yo si lo seguía amando, y me dolía hacerle creer que no. Cada palabra era acido en mi boca.

Pero debía hacerlo, por el, por mi, por Jacob.

-Se que no es así Bella, se lo que Rosalie te dijo, y se que por eso me dejaste. Pero ella no tiene razón. No eres un estorbo para mí, todo lo contrario, eres necesaria en mi vida Bella. Te necesito ¿Por qué no te permites ser feliz, con quien en verdad amas? -me pregunto, tomándome de los hombros.

-Soy feliz y amo a Jacob- dije mirando el suelo, sin fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle una mentira.

Yo amaba a Jacob y era feliz con él, pero si lo comparaba con cuanto amaba a Edward y con cuan feliz había sido con el, aquella frase se convertía en una gran mentira.

-Levanta la cara y dímelo mirándome a los ojos Bella, dímelo y me marcharé- me dijo con pasión.

-Yo…- no podía continuar la frase, era tan perfecto… Mi corazón latía mas de lo normal cada vez que me agarraba… Y mirarlo a los ojos, hacia que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos. No podía recordar mi argumento.

El vio la indesición en mis ojos, y quiso aprovechar la oportunidad. En los suyos, había resolución.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mi cara, y yo quise debatirme, pero sus manos eran firmes y no me permitían moverme.

Pero no fue necesario mucho debate por mi parte, ya que fuimos interrumpidos.

-¿Bella? Seth me dijo que…- y se quedo helado.

Edward me soltó rápidamente y yo me aferré a la encimera, para no caerme.

-Tú- gruño mi novio, con las manos temblando.

Y mi mundo se vino abajo.


	26. Capitulo 25

Capitulo 25

Distancias

-Tú- gruño mi novio, con furia.

-Jacob no te enfades, solo vine a hablar con Bella eso es tod…- Edward intento explicarse, con un notable tono de frustración en su voz, aunque no pudo terminar ya que Jake lo interrumpió.

-No me importa lo que haces aquí chupasangre. Entiéndelo, ella es mía, tuviste tu oportunidad, y no pienso dejarte a solas con ella, ve sabiéndolo, no me interesa en absoluto el tratado que hicieron con mi abuelo, no me interesaría romperlo, de hecho, en este momento me encantaría hacerlo- rugió Jake, con su cuerpo temblando

-Jacob para ahora, solo estamos hablando, deja de amenazarlo- le respondí en defensa de Edward.

Me molestaba que Jacob reaccione como antes reaccionaba Edward cuando yo veía a Jacob, y no me agradaba la idea de que las cosas se repitieran.

-¿Así que ahora lo defiendes? Después de todo lo que sucedió, y de cómo te trataba cuando querías verme, ¿te quejas de que quiero que se vaya, cuando es obvio cual es su propósito?- me respondió indignado.

-Sea cual sea su propósito o lo que haya pasado antes, no te da derecho a…-comencé a replicar, pero una mano pétrea se poso sobre mi hombro, incitando a que me calme y me calle.

-De acuerdo chucho, respeto lo que haces, porque como dices, yo hice lo mismo, y no tengo derecho a quejarme. Y si, mi propósito es tener a Bella a mi lado- me miró por un segundo para después continuar. El arrebol subió a mi cara.- y advertirle y protegerla de Victoria. Este último es mi mas actual propósito, pero deberías saber, que estaré atento a cada error tuyo, buscando una oportunidad, y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso- respondió mi ex-novio, mas decidido y seguro que nunca..

Edward me volvió muy rápidamente y me besó muy suavemente en la frente. Fue solo un roce, pero basto para que mi corazón se detuviera.

En ese momento, desapareció.

Quedamos solos Jacob y yo.

Lo mire con reproche, pero no sabia en realidad que me pasaba.

El encuentro con Edward, había movilizado algo dentro de mi, algo que creía extinguido, algo que creí que jamás volvería a sentir.

-No me mires así, solo quiero cuidarte- me dijo el con voz afligida.

Mi mirada ceñuda aflojo al instante, porque me daba pena su dolor, el solo quería protegerme, pero aun no encontraba aquello que me motivaba a abrazarlo, solo quería ir a por Edward…

-¿No vas a responderme Bella? ¿Quieres que me vaya?- el dolor era palpable en su voz.

-No, no es lo que quiero, pero deberías comportarte mejor- logre decir.

-¿Comportarme? El vampirito quiere robarme a mi novia, ¿Y soy yo el que debe comportarse? ¿Hablas en serio?- volvió a la ironía.

-Jacob, no puedes pretender manejar mi vida. Yo me aleje de Edward por eso y por los otros problemas, pero estaba cansada de que me trate cual perro fuera.-replique con el enojo renaciendo dentro mío.

-Bella, cuando llegue estaban a punto de besarse ¿Crees que soy ciego? Dime la verdad, ¿Aún lo amas? Sino no puedo entender tu reacción, tu forma de protegerlo y defenderlo. Dime la verdad. ¿Lo amas?- me pregunto Jacob, con las manos temblando.

Yo no sabía como explicarle lo que sentía, ya que ni yo lo entendía.

-Jacob, yo te amo con mi vida, y me haces feliz… Pero este encuentro realmente me ha dejado algo confundida… Y yo no quiero herirte, por eso te digo la verdad. Yo ya no se lo que siento…- le respondí con lagrimas en los ojos.

Jacob me miro como si le hubiera pegado una abofeteada, y yo sentí como si eso le hubiera hecho. Hasta me picaba la mano como si realmente le hubiera picado.

-Entonces ya no quiero seguir contigo Bella. No permitiré que me abandones cuando quieras por un chupasangre. No pienso pasar por ello. No lo soportare.- concluyo con la voz quebrada.

-Jacob espera…- le susurre, pero el se había dado media vuelta.

Lo corrí y lo tome del brazo para darlo vuelta.

El se gira, y las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos.

-Déjame Bella, déjame…- me suplicó mientras se zafaba de mi brazo.

Verlo tan destruido me devastó. Realmente me lastimo saber cuanto lo había lastimado yo a él.

Lo vi marcharse por la puerta de mi cocina, y me quede sola.

Corrí a mi habitación, y me tiré a mi cama, y me puse a llorar.

Y llorando me dormí.


End file.
